


A Black Wolf

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion Friendship, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Lambert (The Witcher), Good Friend Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Lambert (Witcher), M/M, Mpreg, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polymer, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Relationship(s), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Sort of? - Freeform, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Lambert (Witcher), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved Lambert (Witcher), Transgender, because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: After the mountain, Jaskier ran as far away as he possibly could from Geralt and everything to do with the Witcher.Jaskier wants nothing to do with any Witchers, not ever again... So why the hell is he helping one!?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, One Sided Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Witcher Fic's [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 255
Kudos: 519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/gifts).



> Something short to kick off... *shrugs* idk what I'm doing!!

After the mountain, Jaskier ran as far away as he possibly could from Geralt and everything to do with the Witcher, he said a fond farewell to the darling Roach and they shared a moment while Jaskier gave her his last sugar cubes and the mare nibbled his shoulder gently as Jaskier pulled back with watery eyes and the bard gave her one final hug before running. He didn't bother going through the saddlebags, it felt wrong, he left everything he had with him save for his lute case and the clothes on his back and a small pouch of coins in his pocket. He'll make his way somehow, he didn't need his -the- Witcher.

When Jaskier came across the tavern which they -Geralt- agreed to go on the hunt and stared in the window, watching as everyone inside laughed and had a good time with one another, Jaskier shouldered his lute and kept walking. He walked past two towns before stopping, camping when he needed and grumbled about his lack of fineness with making a fire and just ate berries, as his first and last attempt for hunting a rabbit failed miserably and ended up with a face full of mud.

The town Jaskier finally decided to stop at, he had negotiated with the tavern owner for food and board for a night of entertainment. He had sung the typical songs, trying his best to avoid too many "White Wolf" related ones, but happy patrons meant more coin for him and the owner so he catered to all of the requests made. He even played a new song that he had composed on his nights on the road, "Her Sweet Kiss" which everyone loved almost immediately after the first verse. 

Jaskier took a breather after that song, the owner offered him a free ale to wet the tongue while Jaskier took his break. Jaskier paused mid drink as he caught the eye of a young-looking blonde giving him eyes from across the room and he swallowed hard staring into the almost unnatural green of her eyes, a small shy smile on his face as he looked back at the bar while downing the rest of his drink. He hadn't bedded anyone since he realized his feelings for the Witcher, not that he ever noticed, and after what happened at the mountain perhaps it was time to move on. To forget. 

Jaskier received food and another drink shortly after finishing his first, downing his meal quickly and taking his time with the beverage. He continued to check on the woman, seeing if her eyes would stray, but they never did and Jaskier felt himself puff up with pride at that. He felt he looked like he rolled himself in the dirt and probably didn't smell too great either considering he left his soaps with Geralt as well. Oh well. He'll take what he can get.

After his meal, Jaskier sang the rest of his set. Five or six more songs and he was finished for the evening, gathered his coin, and sat at one of the tables in the corner to count his winnings while another ale was set down next to him. His attentions were removed from the coin, which was quickly shoved into his purse, as the same woman sat down across from him. A sweet smile on her pink painted lips and finely decorated nails tapped against her cheeks as her chin rested on her hands. 

"Don't you look lonely." She purred, smiling sweetly at Jaskier and the bard smiled charmingly. 

"Do I now?" He asked and the girl giggled, pressing herself closer to the table and making her breast stand out more. Her cleavage sticking out even more and drawing Jaskier's eye. 

"You do." She smiled sweetly, her head tilting. "And pain." Jaskier flinched at that and the woman smiled still. "I can see how much you are hurting, little bard." Jaskier looked to the side, frowning hard. "Oh, baby. You've been hurt so much." 

The girl purred and stood from her seat, walking around the table and dragging her nails across the wood surface, she sat herself down next to Jaskier and cupped a hand on his face and smiled sweetly as she lead him to meet her eye.

"How about I take that pain away, hmm?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and Jaskier froze for a moment before leaning in to her touch and dove onto her lips as she leaned towards him. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away and Jaskier downed the last of his ale and collected his purse and lute with its case, the girl taking his hand and dragging him up to his room with his direction and soon their lips were glued together once again and clothes soon littered the floor as they fell onto the bed.

~~~~

The first thing Jaskier noticed when he woke was how sore his shoulder was. With a wince, Jaskier rolled onto his side and did inventory. His bedmate was long gone if the cold sheets of the other side of the bed was something to go by, her clothes gone. He shot up and looked about the room, his clothes where folded and put on the chair in the corner and his lute resting against the side of it. Jaskier immediately jumped to his feet and ran over, checking his belongings and sighed with relief when he found his coin purse still full of the coin from last night. 

Jaskier winced and touched his shoulder, frowning when it felt wet and suddenly his blood ran cold when he looked at his fingers and saw blood. He quickly ran to the mirror in the room and looked at his shoulder, his face paling as an angry red and slowly bleeding bite mark stared at him. Jaskier suddenly felt panicked, rushing back to his clothes and dressing quickly and shouldering his lute, he left the tavern and the town as fast as he could.

He knew he wouldn't be able to find the girl again, he knew he wasn't going to get the answer to the question that fueled the fear inside his stomach, the best he could do was find a place away from people and wait.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the ever-loving fuck was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRR~!

Lambert groaned and stretched, laid out on his bedroll in the middle of the night. He was too tired to meditate, too tired to really sleep, so he ended up just… Staring at the sky. The air was getting even colder, he should really start thinking about heading to Kaer Morhen eventually, he wasn't too far, a weeks ride before the pass if that, maybe he would run into Eskel along the way. 

The thought of seeing Eskel again made him smile, the scarred Witcher being the only one he was really excited about seeing these days. Geralt was a giant lump of anxiety while Vesemir just annoyed the living shit out of him. "Big brother Eskel" always made things enjoyable during winter. 

Lambert stared at the sky, the moon was full and bathed everything in silver light and Lambert took his time to actually enjoy it. His eyes slipped closed and he finally felt himself drifting to sleep until something in the bush off to his left moved. His eyes immediately snapped open as he rolled onto his feet in a low crouch, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword as he stared into the bush. Golden eyes narrowing into the darkness of the canopy, waiting, but when nothing happened and Lambert's stance relaxed a little, that's when all hell broke loose. 

Lambert jumped to the side as roots from various plants suddenly burst through the forest floor, sharp tips reaching for him in an attempt to injure. Lambert was thankful he managed to take one of his swords with him, but of course, it was the fucking steel one, and his potions and bombs were still in the stupid saddlebag on his fucking horse who now seemed really fucking far away. Lambert growled under his breath and glared at his surroundings while looking at the mess of roots that were now frozen in place and formed into a menacing arched mess. Well fuck him, the only monster in this region that could do that was a Leshen. 

Lambert moved slowly, sliding his feet across the ground as he tried listening for anything, his eyes glancing from side to side, if he could get to his silver sword he'd have a better chance. The young Witcher hasn't really fought Leshen's that much, they were new territory for him in that regard, but he does his best as all Witcher's do when hunting something. He was inches from his silver sword when something roared and more roots rushed at him, making him dive away once again with a loud curse and he rolled away from the spiked roots. 

Lambert growled and jumped to his feet only for something huge to suddenly appear at his back. He had one second, quickly pivoting on his heel, bringing his sword back and put all his weight into the swing, the blade finding home in the creature's shoulder and Lambert's eyes suddenly went wide as he took it in. That wasn't a normal Leshen, it's horns too large, shoulders decorated with moss like a type of shawl, the skull that formed its head larger with a wider stronger lower jaw. He suddenly remembered Geralt sharing a story one night during winter, one about how he ran into an Ancient Leshen, the white-haired Witcher got his ass handed to him despite winning in the end and Geralt was more or less experienced with Leshen battles.

Lambert was fucked.

The young Witcher dove away from a swing directed towards his left, rolling against to his other blade, trying to get the silver. Somehow he managed to avoid another spring of roots, this time actually managing to get to the silver blade but cursed colorfully when he now realized he had no oils that would help with this fight, his potions still felt miles away and he didn't really feel like endangering the stallion unless he _really_ needed too. Patting his belt, Lambert thanked all the gods when he felt a potion bottle tucked away in one of the pouches, disappointed yet thankful that the potion turned out to be Swallow, helpful, and yet useless all at the same time.

Lambert quickly downed the potion, thankful that he did, the Leshen roared loudly and moved quickly. Lambert barely moved out of the way in time as a large clawed hand swiped at him, nicking his shoulder and making his hiss. Being this close has its perks, Lambert managed to get a couple of good hits in, slashing a good part of the monster's torso open and crippling one of its arms. Being this close also had a severe downside, the more the Leshen was hurt, the more aggressive it got until finally, it caught Lambert off guard and backhanded the Witcher into a nearby tree, breaking branches and lodging the broken ends into his body. Lambert gasped for air as he fell to the ground, the first thing in his mind being that he was pissed he wasn't even going to get paid for this shit, the second being a dreading sense of fear licking its way up his spine as he felt blood pooling in his armor. 

In his daze, Lambert didn't notice the roots now rushing towards him, the thorned vines running him threw and Lambert coughed up blood as at least a dozen of the roots had pierced various sections of his body. Three in one leg, a couple in his shoulder, and gods know how many in his torso, he definitely had a pierced lung, maybe? Or was that his liver. Fuck it. Lambert coughed again, more blood spilling from his mouth, and looked up to see the Leshen walking towards him. 

Fuck him, this was it. A glorified fucking tree was going to be the end of him. Resigned, Lambert shut his eyes and waited for the final blow but a second roar, something none Leshen, made his eyes snap open and lift his head just in time to see something large and black tackle the Leshen. The monsters screeched, clawing at the figure that was proceeding to rip off its horns whilst clawing at limbs and body. Lambert stared in shocked awe as the Leshen was, literally, torn apart limb by limb by a hulking black mass that growled and snarled until finally the monster's head was ripped clean from its body with a final scream that died in on the wind. 

Lambert could only stare, the large creature that pretty much just saved his life crawled off the monster and wiped an arm across its face while continuing to sputter and make gagging noises. The Witcher stared still as the creature turned and looked at him and Lambert would swear to everything he's never seen a werewolf with eyes so damn fucking _blue_. They both stared at one another for a long time, the Witcher bleeding sluggishly around the roots still buried in his body, and only when he coughed up more blood did the werewolf move. 

Slowly and with its hands up and neck bared in a submissive manner, it approached Lambert and the Witcher snarled at it and made it pause a step before continuing. It took the blade from Lambert's hand and set it to the side before making a low whimpering noise in the back of its throat before suddenly grabbing Lambert around the waist and _pulled_. The Witcher yelled out as the roots tore free, now utterly thankful that he drank that Swallow as his body began healing itself just fast enough so he wouldn't end up bleeding out. 

The werewolf made a distressed noise and quickly carried Lambert over to the Witcher's camp and laid him down before inching towards the horse, being careful and cautious it quickly took the saddlebags off and ran back to the Witcher. Lambert blinked hard, the edges of his vision fogging up, he could swear the werewolf was swearing while digging through his potions. Lambert's confusion intensified when the opening to a vial was placed to his lips, head lifted gingerly to help him drink with a large paw, Lambert hesitated for only a second before downing the vial, and the foul taste of another Swallow hit his tongue and made him sputter. 

The werewolf cursed quietly as Lambert sputtered and pulled the vial away, letting the Witcher breathe properly. It watched as Lambert slowly lost consciousness, cautious of the creature being near him which was totally understandable, folding its legs together and sitting, it hoped that the Witcher would wake in the morning.

~~~~

The morning sun made Jaskier wince, sighing loudly as he stared down at yet another ruined pair of trousers. He traced his fingers over the rips and tares in the fabrics, tilting his head ever so slightly as he wondered if they would be fixed -he doubted it- and a groan pulled his attention. Jaskier crawled over to the Witcher laying across from him, pulling back his shirt and looking at the damage with a wince and whistled.

"That thing did a number on you, didn't it." Jaskier mumbled, looking over to the dismembered monster across the way and gagged, remembering the taste. The Witcher groaning made Jaskier look back down, checking over the wounds again till his wrist was snatched and held a little too tightly, Jaskier's eyes snapping to the Witcher's face.

"Easy, easy. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to clean your wounds." Jaskier said gently, watching as golden eyes darted around as if looking for something and Jaskier just smiled. 

"I won't attack you." He said and the Witcher's eyes snapped to him and the grip tightened, making Jaskier wince. "Look, I don't know why, but I have complete control over myself in regards to shifting and my behavior." Jaskier frowned. "Besides… Have you ever tried raw meats?" Jaskier made a face and shuddered, making the Witcher huff a laugh and finally let go of his wrist. 

Jaskier smiled and continued with working over the Witcher's wounds, grabbing a water skin from one of the packs and a needle kit for sewing, pleased with his finds Jaskier went to work. His nails shifted into sharp claws at some point during his clean up, needing the extra sharpness to dig out thorns and splinters from the Witcher's body. It took hours, Jaskier settling for nothing less then perfection for the wounds and he kept checking on the Witcher to make sure he was alright. Jaskier was thankful when he found the Witcher had fallen asleep again at one point and huffed a thankyou to the air as he kept working. It wasn't till the sun was setting that Jaskier had finally finished and the Witcher woke again. 

"All clean, and stitched, though I don't think you should be looking for more work anytime soon." Jaskier said and the Witcher groaned with a roll of his eyes, bringing his hands up and rubbed at his face. 

"No shit." The Witcher croaked and Jaskier offered a drink from the still half-full water-skin which was finished in a few swallows. Jaskier huffed quietly and stood, looking around a couple of times before heading off in some random direction.

"Where the fuck are you going?" The Witcher growled and Jaskier paused, looking over his shoulder at the Witcher with a lifted brow. 

"I'll be right back, dear Witcher. I left my pack somewhere over there," Jaskier waved a hand. "And I would rather like a change of clothes." He gave the Witcher a wide smile and left, disappearing into the trees. 

Lambert only needed to wait five minutes before the werewolf returned, buttoning up an obnoxiously bright green doublet and new trousers. 

"There! All the better!" The werewolf said happily, setting his bags down across from Lambert and the Witcher noted the lute case and snorted. The werewolf looked at the case then at the Witcher.

"Ah, yes. I suppose it's rather ironic. A werewolf who is also a bard, rather dangerous if someone figured it out, yes?" He smiled sadly and Lambert frowned some. "Names Jaskier, by the way. Since I am sharing your camp for this evening you might as well know my name." Jaskier said and Lambert blinked quite a few times. He's heard that name before.

"You're Geralt's bard." Lambert said and Jaskier physically recoiled, his lip pulling back in a snarl.

"I'm not Geralt's anything." Lambert's brow lifted at the sudden hostility and Jaskier shook his head, taking a slow even breath. "Sorry. Just… Don't say I was his anything, I was nothing to him." Jaskier frowned and looked away and Lambert understood somewhat.

"You love him." Lambert said and Jaskier rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Loved. Past tense." Jaskier huffed, rubbing his hands across his face. "He left me to die on a dragon, wolf, whatever other creature infested mountain top. While I nursed my heartbreak, I also got over it." Jaskier said and Lambert rolled so that he was looking at Jaskier better. 

"But you are a werewolf?" Lambert asked and Jaskier again rolled his eyes.

"I was turned barely a week after Geralt abandoned me. Such a lovely man he is, truly. See me write any more songs about him." Jaskier growled and Lambert laughed quietly, his body hurting with the action and making him wince.

"He is an ass." Lambert agreed and when Jaskier looked at him again, Lambert just smirked. "My name is Lambert since you are sharing my camp space and all, I'm one of Geralt's brothers from the School of the Wolf." Jaskier's eyes went comically wide, apparently just now noticing the medallion around Lambert's neck and he groaned loudly, covering his face.

"And here I am bitching about the man." Lambert laughed at that, shaking his head and sputtered when it hurt again.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows Geralt is a prick." Jaskier peeked at Lambert from between his fingers and huffed quietly, staring at him for a long time before speaking again.

"Are you going to be able to make it to Kaer Morhen on your own?" Jaskier asked and Lambert looked at him in surprise. "It's getting closer to winter, if you wait for your wounds to heal properly before heading up the mountains you might not make it." Jaskier said and Lambert bit the inside of his cheek as he considered it. The silence drew on, Jaskier fidgeting with his clothes and stared off into the trees.

"I could help." He offered and Lambert looked back at him with a lifted brow. "Only getting you there!" Jaskier quickly added. "Obviously I wouldn't stay, a werewolf at a Witcher keep? Now that has got to be a joke somewhere." Jaskier waved his hand about, obviously now uncomfortable.

"If you helped, you may not make it back down in time." Lambert said and Jaskier huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd figure something out, I always do. Besides, I'm an overgrown dog now, could always just… Hide away in a hole or something." Jaskier smiled and Lambert scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"The help… Would be welcome, but you shouldn't have to hide in a hole." Lambert said and Jaskier gave him a look. "Stay at the keep, I will talk to Vesemir about it. You saved my life, that's gotta count for something." He continued and Jaskier sighed heavily, looking out at nothing for a short while and chewed his cheek. 

"Alright, fine, but if someone tries cutting my head off at the next full moon, I'm blaming you." Jaskier said sternly and Lambert just smirked. 

"Whatever, dog." Jaskier gasped and threw a stick at Lambert, making the Witcher laugh and groan. Jaskier smiled at him, watching as he soon fell asleep again. 

What in the ever-loving fuck was he doing?


	3. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't… It…" The Witcher chewed the inside of his cheek. "Ican'tgetoff." He said it so far Jaskier almost missed it.
> 
> "You can't get off?" He asked, just to make sure, and Lambert growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Two in one day!

It took Lambert's horse not even an hour to get over the fact that the Bard smelt like werewolf and was then completely enamored with the bard. Jaskier had bullied Lambert onto the stallion, the Witcher complaining about being able to walk on his own, but Jaskier wasn't hearing any of it and snapped at the Witcher three times before Lambert relented. Now, the Witcher was dozing in the saddle, his head bobbing side to side with the horse's movements and Jaskier was rather pleased with himself and strummed away on his lute while walking alongside them. 

Lambert remained asleep through most of the travel, Jaskier stopping the stallion for food, water, and whatever rest he could manage with the injured Witcher still on his back, but he was a strong beast, he could take it. Jaskier knew that much. When Lambert was strong enough to stay awake for longer than eating or drinking, they were already turned and on the path to Kaer Morhen, and Lambert blinked in surprise.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Jaskier chirped happily and Lambert felt his collar warm, grumbling a quiet "morning". 

"You've been out for quite a while, and I assume you haven't been quite 'here' when you managed to eat something." Jaskier continued on, looking about the trees as he leads the horse, not that the stallion needed to be lead. "I assume you would like to have a proper meal today? You've only managed to nibble at bread and nuts this past week." Jaskier continued on and as if on cue, Lambert's stomach made itself known and made everyone pause and share wide-eyed looks of surprise, then Jaskier started laughing. 

"Right then, a proper meal it is!" Jaskier looked about the path and made a noise. "Is there anywhere to stop along here?" he looked up at Lambert and the Witcher grunted, looking at his surroundings.

"Should be a cabin 'round here. Another hour maybe." Lambert said and Jaskier nodded.

"Think your stomach can last that long, oh mighty Witcher?" Jaskier teased and Lambert quickly reached in his bag and threw an empty vial at him. Jaskier yelped and juggled the glass a couple of times before holding firmly and waggled it at Lambert with a triumphant look that made the Witcher grin. 

"Easily pleased, dog?" Lambert asked as they walked on, Jaskier sputtering.

"For your information, dear Witcher, I happen to enjoy life to its fullest! I also prefer the term Puppy, if you so must." Jaskier said quiet mater of factly and Lambert laughed again, shaking his head as Jaskier prattled on next to him now that he was conscious, explaining exactly how he enjoys life by sharing one of his past experiences at a brothel when a pleasant "two for one" sale happened by. By the time Jaskier had finished his story, Lambert was wheezing from laughter.

"And if you would believe it, the damned man just struts right up behind me while I'm enjoying myself, and just shoves it in! Talk about rude!" Jaskier finishes and Lambert is leaning to the side as he holds his stomach from laughing so hard. 

"I suppose that will teach you not to ignore one bedmate for the other than, yes?" Lambert eventually says when he's calmed down enough, grinning down at the bard.

"Hey! It was my first time seeing a woman with a cock as well as the traditional bits, you can't blame me for wanting to take my time exploring!" Lambert started laughing again, waving his hand at the bard to try and make him shut up but Jaskier was apparently enjoying himself and just continued ranting about it until Lambert laughed so hard he pulled one of his wounds open and Jaskier jumped to fix it while apologizing profusely. Jaskier continued to tell stories after that, tamer ones that only had Lambert chuckling instead of ripping his wounds open laughing.

Time passed by quickly with Jaskier's stories and soon they were at the rest stop. Jaskier offered Lambert a hand but the Witcher growled at him and the bard held up his hands while walking away to investigate the cabin. Jaskier was impressed with its condition, a little run down if that but sturdy and would be perfect for the evening, when the bard went outside again he saw Lambert was still in the saddle with a look of utter dismay on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jaskier asked as he approached, head tilted ever so slightly and Lambert looked away.

"I can't… It…" The Witcher chewed the inside of his cheek. "Ican'tgetoff." He said it so far Jaskier almost missed it.

"You can't get off?" He asked, just to make sure, and Lambert growled.

"No, you prick! Every time I try to move, or bend or, or…" Lambert yells in frustration and covers his face with his hands and Jaskier just smiles, waiting for Lambert's frustration to simmer down.

"Let me help." Lambert gave him a look. "You will heal soon enough, dear Witcher. There is no shame in getting help." Jaskier said and held up his hands towards Lambert, the Witcher glaring at them like they offended him personally before sighing loudly and took Jaskier's hands into his and Jaskier smiled brightly. 

"Ok, on three then?" Lambert grunted. "Wonderful! One… Two…" Jaskier then hoisted Lambert up, only using his hands, and the Witcher yelped in surprise as he was suddenly air-born then on his feet in less than a second, staring wide-eyed at the bard who just grinned.

"Got to love the super strength that comes with all this, hmm?" Jaskier teased and Lambert felt his collar warm again as he stared at Jaskier. "Now, I'm thinking we get you all set up inside the cabin, I saw enough wood in there to get a fire going. You can see too those details and I shall find some proper food." Jaskier said as he walked with Lambert into the cabin and Lambert smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle that sort of job, puppy?" Lambert asked and Jaskier gave an offended scoff with a roll of his eyes. 

"Please! I shall return with the biggest deer you have ever _seen_." Jaskier claimed proudly and Lambert snorted, grinning at Jaskier.

"Best get to it then, puppy. Less I wither away from starvation." Lambert joked but the sudden change in Jaskier made him wonder if he shouldn't have said that. The bard suddenly going ramrod straight and quickly got everything he needed and bolted from the cabin while Lambert stared after him in confusion. 

It took Lambert longer then he wanted to admit to get just the fire going, then proceeding to check the cookware and dishes. The sound of approaching hooves made him pause and look towards the door, his brow furrowed and he reached for his blade. Jaskier left on foot, and while it was uncommon for someone to stumble on to the road to the keep, it did happen. However, the soft "what the?" from the other side of the door was a voice Lambert knew well and he let out a slow breath, returning to the task he made for himself, and soon the door opened.

"Lambert? What are you doing here so early?" Lambert spun at the voice, smiling wide as he looked at his brother. 

"Oh, you know, only got my ass kicked," Lambert said nonchalantly, and immediately his brother was there, checking him over.

"Are you alright? What happened?" His brother lifted his shirt and hissed as he took in the bright red angry wounds covering his torso. "What the fuck, Lambert?"

"Relax, Eskel! Fuck, you're acting like a mother hen." Lambert joked but Eskel didn't smile, the stern look on his face only amplified by the scar decorating his face and marring his lips.

"What happened?" It wasn't really a request anymore and Lambert sighed. 

"Leshen." Eskel was about to comment. "Ancient, Leshen." Eskel's mouth snapped shut. 

"Fuck… You don't have much experience with the normal ones, much less an Ancient." Eskel said offhandedly and Lambert nodded, sighing. "How did you get out of there? Your wounds… They look like you should be dead right now." 

"I almost was," Lambert said on a scoff and Eskel frowned, hard. "I was rescued by--" 

"Behold! One large buck for yo---" Lambert was cut off by Jaskier bursting into the cabin, apparently oblivious to the second horse now tacked near Lambert's, and stared wide-eyed at the second Witcher, voice trailing off, the body of a large male deer thrown across his shoulders. Mouth and front of his doublet decorated with blood and nails still sharp claws. Eskel snarled and reached for his blade.

"Whoa, whoa, Eskel stop!" Lambert quickly grabbed Eskel's arm and held him back just as Jaskier dropped the carcass and fell to his knees, hands held up and neck bared. Lambert didn't have to restrain much, the action from the bard the exact same as he had when he first met Jaskier. 

"Eskel, this is Jaskier." Eskel's head snapped to Lambert.

"Geralt's bard?" He asked and Jaskier growled, glaring.

"Not his fucking anything, thank you very much!" Both Witcher's stared at Jaskier as he took even breaths, closed his eyes, before standing again.

"Geralt never said anything about him being a monster," Eskel said and Jaskier's face fell.

"Right, well… Lambert, I can see you are in completely capable hands." Jaskier gave an exaggerated bow at the waist then straightened. "Best of luck to you." Jaskier gave one last glance to Eskel who looked confused and turned on his heel, stepping over the buck he dropped.

"Jaskier! C'mon, wait a damn minute!" Lambert moved after him as quickly as his sore body would allow, only managing to catch the bard when he stopped at the horse to collect his lute and nothing else. 

"Just wait a damn minute!" Lambert grabbed his wrist, breathing hard, and Jaskier looked at Lambert sadly.

"Go back inside, Lambert. You need to rest." Jaskier tried pulling away, but Lambert held tight.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Lambert said matter of factly, and Jaskier frowned at him. "You saved my life, Jaskier. Fuck what everyone else thinks, I owe you." Jaskier shook his head.

"You owe me nothing, Lambert." He said quietly and now Lambert frowned.

"Just… Come on, at least stay for the night, make your decision in the morning. Alright?" Lambert stared at Jaskier, pleading, and the bard sighed loudly as his head fell back and he stared at the sky for a few beats before nodding.

"Alright, fine," Jaskier said, putting his lute case back on the horse and walking with Lambert back to the cabin where a guilting looking Eskel waited for them. 

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense." Eskel said when they returned and Jaskier just shrugged. 

"It's fine. Not like it's not true anyway." Eskel frowned at Jaskier's defeated tone, glancing at Lambert and the younger Witcher shrugged.

"But it's not. I mean, you saved Lambert, the most annoyingly cranky and bitchy Witcher of all time. Anyone willing to save his ass definitely isn't a monster… Or maybe they are for continuing our suffering." Eskel grinned and Lambert flipped him off before throwing a pot at his head, making Jaskier smile slightly.

"Oh, I don't know, he seems charming," Jaskier said, looking at Lambert. "Then again, he _was_ unconscious most of the trip here." Jaskier smiled large as Lambert squawked, pointing a finger at him.

"Shut up, puppy, and you!" He pointed at Eskel next. "Don't give him material!" Eskel and Jaskier started laughing, Jaskier grinning at Lambert as the young Witcher rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air with a quiet "fuck it". 

The three of them settled for their evening, Eskel preparing the buck to cook since Jaskier caught it while Lambert and Jaskier cut vegetables for their meal. Obviously the buck was too large to eat in one go, even for two Witcher's and a werewolf, so the leftover meat was cut into slices and cooked slowly to make jerky for the rest of their trip. 

At one point, Lambert asked Jaskier how he was turned in the first place and the man got quiet, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before finally telling that particular tale. Eskel and Lambert listened closely and Jaskier told them about his time spent with Geralt, about the djinn, Yennefer, and about the mountain before finishing off with the wonderous blonde that took him to bed. Jaskier had tears in his eyes by the end of it and Lambert inched closer to the bard and pulled him into his arms and suddenly Jaskier was sobbing like a child.

Lambert held the bard close while Eskel frowned hard, growling about how he was going to beat the ever-living shit out of Geralt when he saw him again. Jaskier had managed to cry himself to sleep, not truly being able to vent his feelings about everything that had happened to him and apparently telling Lambert and Eskel about it all was the final string that needed tugging for everything to just overflow. 

"He's so vibrant. Even I can see that." Eskel said, watching as Jaskier slept on Lambert's lap.

"Yeah… He's been smiling the whole time since he saved me." Lambert frowned. "I can't even begin to understand how he must be feeling." Lambert looked over at Eskel, his brother nodding as he frowned.

"We need to encourage him to stay this winter," Eskel said, looking at Lambert. "Everything he's done for Witcher's already with his songs, fuck even saving your damn life. I see no reason why Vesemir will turn him away." Lambert nodded in agreement before looking back down at Jaskier as the bard stirred. 

"We'll protect him from Geralt. He deserves someone on his side for once." Lambert looked at Eskel, the scarred Witcher's lips pulled into a smirk.

This winter was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have changed the tags a bit.   
> I do not apologize for any of this. <3


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are all children." Vesemir said and that only made the trio laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~!

When Jaskier woke the next morning, Lambert and Eskel were talking quietly with one another in hushed tones, he rolled onto his side and yawned loudly, drawing the attention of the two Witchers.

"Ah, look who's up." Eskel said with a smile and Jaskier grumbled as he burrowed his face into the pillow on the bed he was sprawled across, making Eskel and Lambert chuckle.

"Apparently the puppy doesn't want to wake, shame. He'll miss out on all the _meat_ we've prepared." Lambert sighed and Jaskier immediately sat up with a jolt.

"'M up, 'm up!" Jaskier said and Lambert laughed, the bard's hair a complete mess and sticking up in all directions. Eskel chuckled and watched as Jaskier rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the table, plopping himself down next to Lambert and tiredly laying on the Witcher's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Lambert asked and passed Jaskier a plate of meat, cheese, and bread. 

"Tired." Jaskier mumbled as he slowly nibbled on his food, Lambert going back to his own food and Eskel watching Jaskier and made a low noise in the back of his throat. 

"Jaskier, I have a question for you." The bard perked a little bit at Eskel's voice, eyes half-closed as he chewed slowly on a piece of meat. "How is it that you are so in control of yourself? Lambert was telling me about the night you saved him. Normally, a werewolf would have taken the easy meal, but you… You not only kill the Leshen, saving Lambert, but give him a second dose of Swallow." Eskel spoke level, watching as Jaskier slowly woke with Lambert playfully wiggling his shoulder to help the process. 

"Mmhm." Jaskier said around a mouthful, chewing, and swallowing. "First shift hurt like a bitch… Bits changed…" Jaskier wove a hand about, earning a confused look from both Witchers. "After the pain went away, I was all… You know, wofly." Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, popping bread into his mouth. "I only lost control, maybe five minutes? Killed a rabbit," Jaskier made a face. "Raw meat is so gross. I came too after the first mouthful and promptly puked." The Witcher's laughed softly, Lambert gently poking Jaskier's side and making him squeak.

"Only ones really able to control their shift are purebreds, they typically don't turn others, wanting to keep their lines pure." Eskel said and Jaskier made a noise, frowning. 

"So… The person who turned me… They may have been a purebred?" Eskel nodded. "And all the weird changes?" 

"Think of your changer as a sire, their genes are used to modify your body, change you. I suppose you could look at it like them being your parent, of sorts." Lambert said and Jaskier made a face. 

"Oh, lovely." Jaskier shook his head and sighed before smiling. "Oh well."

Lambert and Eskel shared a look while Jaskier got up and began packing their things, already knowing that they needed to be on their way, the Witcher's both watching him with surprise as the bard packed everything up quickly and efficiently. The brothers barely had time to clean up after breakfast to see Jaskier was already packed and waiting for them by the horses. 

"Geralt seriously called you useless?" Eskel said in awe as he checked over his saddlebags and saw everything was packed even better than when he does it. Jaskier simply shrugged, smiling tightly, and helped Lambert into the saddle. Once the Witcher was settled, he walked on, folding his hands behind his back, and walked a couple of steps down the path back to the cities but paused and looked over his shoulder. 

Lambert and Eskel were still there, waiting on their horses, waiting for him. Jaskier looked back at the road in front of him, frowning at it and thinking about the months ahead, lonely winter months. He took a deep breath and spun around, walking back between the Witcher's though he didn't look at them and just continued walking. He could hear the horses start moving behind him and a small smile reached his lips till someone grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him up, Jaskier yelped and flailed as he grabbed hold of red armor and Eskel laughing. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, readjusting himself on the horse to be more comfortable then looked over to see Lambert grinning at him and Jaskier stuck his tongue out at him. Eskel told him to hold tight and Jaskier wrapped his arms around Eskel's waist as both Witchers kicked their horses into a gallop. 

The pace, obviously, couldn't be held the whole way as the path soon turned uneven and rocky, Jaskier could tell that the Witcher's were a little nervous when it came to certain locations, but whether it was about him, or the horses, or just the situation, in general, he didn't know so he filled the silence with stories and jokes. At some point he even started talking about odd things he did with Geralt, stitching he wounds, tending to Roach, giving him crap about his sorceress love. Lambert choked on a piece of meat when Jaskier shared that he desired now to show Yennefer "how a real wolf fucks" while Eskel broke down in laughter.

They stopped twice more before reaching the keep, each night filled with jokes and laughter as Jaskier told them stories while begging them to share about their hunts which they did, quite happily. The morning they arrived at the keep, Jaskier was sat backward with Lambert on his horse, using the horses rear as a "table" while jotting down random notes and doodles.

"We're here, puppy." Lambert said with a small poke to Jaskier's side, making him squeak, and the bard quickly folded his book and spun around. He stared wide-eyed at the view of the keep from where they were, it was run down that much was obvious, but it was also still so majestic. Jaskier sat up to get a better view and Lambert chuckled quietly as all he could imagine was the bards tail wagging with excitement. It didn't take long to reach the main gate, Lambert and Eskel sharing a look before taking deep breaths and dismounting, Lambert very happy he could do this by himself now even if a little sore, just as the doors opened. 

"You're both early." A gruff voice said and Jaskier shrunk in on himself as Lambert and Eskel quickly walked to the older Witcher standing there.

"Vesemir!" Eskel said happily and fell into the Witcher's arms, sharing a warm hug, then Lambert shared the hold if a little less enthusiastic about it. 

"And who's this?" Vesemir asked, now looking at Jaskier who was still on the horse. The bard shrunk just that little bit more, looking away, and Lambert walked over to him with a gentle smile and offered his hand to Jaskier. Vesemir watched in silence, a brow arching curiously, as Lambert helped the man off the horse and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, whispering something in his ear before they stopped in front of Vesemir.

"Old man, this is the bard, Jaskier." Lambert said as introduction and Vesemir's brow lifted high as he looked between his pups.

"Jaskier? As in Ger--" Vesemir was silenced with Eskel's hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth, the old Witcher giving him a glare but when he looked back at Jaskier and saw the pain mixed with rage that crossed his face he gave a small nod and sigh. Eskel removed his hand.

"What did that boy do now?" Vesemir asked, exasperated, and Jaskier tucked closer to Lambert.

"He did a lot." Lambert said, gently rubbing Jaskier's arm.

"Well, come'er lad. Let me look at you." Vesemir said and motioned for Jaskier to come closer and with Lambert's encouragement, Jaskier stepped over dutifully. Vesemir placed one hand on the bard's shoulder and the other under his chin, moving his head side to side as he was looked over, Eskel and Lambert both shifting nervously as the wind changed and Vesemir got a good breath in of the bard's scent and immediately went stiff. Jaskier winced as Vesemir's grip tightened on his shoulder but remained still, now keeping his eyes closed.

"Any particular reason you brought a therianthrope here?" Vesemir gave each of the younger Witcher's a calculating look.

"He saved my life, Vesemir." Lambert said, stepping closer. Vesemir's eyes jumping to the youngest Witcher before looking back at Jaskier.

"That true?" He asked and Jaskier nodded, finally opening his eyes. 

"L-lambert was attacked… I-it was a f-full moon and… I was already sort of in the area? S-so when I heard the noise I went to see what it was…" Jaskier glanced back at Lambert, then Eskel, before continuing. "I really didn't want to get involved with another Witcher… N-not after what happened with Geralt, but… Everything in me screamed to not let him die. So… I sort of… Ripped a Leshen apart?" Jaskier winced at the end, looking conflicted on whether or not he should be proud or ashamed and Vesemir just stared at him for a while longer. 

"A Leshen, huh?" The old Witcher glanced over at Lambert.

"It was more of an Ancient Leshen, but yeah. Swooped in all majestic like and pulled my ass off from being impaled by some roots." Lambert shrugged like it was no big deal, and Jaskier snorted.

"It wasn't majestic, you moron. It was clumsy as fuck and I'm lucky to have saved your ass let alone not get mine killed." Jaskier said with a playful roll of his eyes that made Vesemir smirk.

"So, you are in control of your shift then." It was a question, but Jaskier nodded. "and you felt compelled to save a Witcher even though you wanted nothing to do with them, because of Geralt." Jaskier nodded again. "Why not leave Lambert with Eskel when, I assume, he appeared shortly after you got on the path here?" Jaskier shifted from side to side, looking at his feet.

"Felt wrong to leave… I was going too, I really was. You don't need a monster here, I get that… It just…" Lambert looked over at Eskel and then Lambert then back to his feet, shuffling.

"And you two? Why not make him leave? You've only known him for what, a week? Maybe a little more?" Vesemir looked at both the younger Witcher's and they looked at one another before shrugging slightly.

"Feels like he belongs here. After Geralt, he's been lost, Vesemir. We want… We need to give him a home." Eskel said, making Jaskier's cheeks color as he looked at the scarred Witcher who just gave him a small smile. Vesemir looked at Lambert who nodded in agreement and Vesemir smiled some as he looked at Jaskier again.

"Forgive me if I keep an eye on you for a little while, hmm?" Vesemir said with an easy smile and Jaskier's eyes went wide as saucers before nodding quickly.

"Of course! I wouldn't expect less." Jaskier said quickly, making Vesemir smile a little more. 

"There are some books in the library, other then bestiaries, about werewolves as well, if you are interested." Vesemir said as he draped his arm across Jaskier's shoulder and began leading the bard inside while Lambert and Eskel lead their horses. 

"I'd love too. I would also love to help with anything you need." Jaskier said with a smile and Vesemir smirked. 

"He could help rebuild the walls." Lambert calls from behind them. "Lifts me up like I weigh fuckin' nothing." The youngest Witcher said and Vesemir laughs as Jaskier blushes bright red.

"I'm sure we'll find something for you to do, Jaskier, and don't worry about Geralt. We'll protect you from his moronic's." Vesemir said with a small tease in his voice and Jaskier giggled quietly. "Now, let's see about finding you a room, hmm?" Jaskier nodded eagerly and followed as he was lead to the main doors, the pair disappearing inside while Lambert and Eskel tended their horses in the stables.

"You feel it too?" Lambert asked Eskel as they removed the saddles from their horses. 

"Yeah." Eskel glanced at Lambert who looked relieved.

"I thought I was going insane! I mean… He's done a lot for Witcher's, don't get me wrong, but he's a werewolf." Lambert said. "I know that some are in control, but feeling attached to some in a short time, let alone at all?" Lambert huffed a breath and Eskel chuckled.

"Maybe we'll find answers in one of those books Vesemir mentioned." Eskel wondered and Lambert groaned loudly.

"Not reading…" He whined like a child and Eskel laughed as they shouldered their bags, Lambert with Jaskier's lute case and Eskel with the bard's single bag. The scarred Witcher looked at the small thing, wiggling it side to side.

"Well… I suppose first things first would be finding him more clothes. I bet he's on his last set." Lambert looked at the bag, blinking in surprise at how damn small it was. 

"Please don't tell me that that's all Geralt would let him carry…" Lambert said with a groan and Eskel scowled at the idea.

"Who knows with him. Come on, lets get these put away and see if we can't help get Jaskier settled." Eskel said and Lambert perked up, the two Witcher's racing each other to the main hall and stumbled over themselves as they rushed to get their things put away. 

They both ended up tripping over Jaskier just as the bard was coming out of one of the rooms and they ended up in a heap on the floor, staring shocked before dissolving into fits of laughter, Vesemir standing in the doorway of the room with a fond smile and shaking his head at them.

"You are all children." Vesemir said and that only made the trio laugh harder.


	5. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are up early." Jaskier jumped, fumbling a knife, and winced when he didn't catch it properly and ended up cutting his palm open. He quickly turned, hand behind his back, and smiled at Vesemir.

Not even two days after their arrival at Kaer Morhen, the four had settled into a nice routine. Eskel and Lambert helped stalk up supplies needed to the horses while Vesemir and Jaskier made food in the mornings, in the afternoon the four would work together to fix holes in the outer walls or holes in ceilings, evenings would be spent in front of the fireplace in the main hall as Eskel and Lambert gave each other shit while Jaskier would read one of the books Vesemir told him about or playing his lute and Vesemir nursing a mead while either reading a book as well or simply enjoying the company with his eyes closed.

Eskel and Lambert had helped clean out the room Vesemir and Jaskier had found that was livable if a little run down, the bard ending up switching between Eskel and Lambert's room to sleep while they waited for the room to be complete. This morning, however, Jaskier woke to find himself in a Witcher sandwich, Eskel at his front while Lambert spooned him from behind, Jaskier giggled to himself quietly and watched as the two Witcher's grumbled at the noise, and movement as Jaskier slowly wormed his way out from between them, interrupting their sleep. 

Jaskier watched them as he made his way out of the sandwich, smiling as they remained asleep, and slowly left the room. Dawn was barely breaking as Jaskier walked into the kitchen and went about preparing food while thinking about what he could do today.

"You are up early." Jaskier jumped, fumbling a knife, and winced when he didn't catch it properly and ended up cutting his palm open. He quickly turned, hand behind his back, and smiled at Vesemir.

"Vesemir!" Jaskier smiled still, gripping his hand tightly. "The same could be said for you." He teased and Vesemir just lifted a brow at him, eyes falling to where his hand was behind his back then to his face.

"You're cut," Vesemir says simply, and Jaskier huffs while pulling his hand from behind his back. 

"Stupid Witcher nose." Jaskier mumbles and Vesemir laughs softly as he walks over to the bard and looks at his hand. He clicks his tongue against his teeth.

"Stay there. That should be wrapped while it heals." Jaskier huffs quietly but smiles as he watches Vesemir leave, only waiting for a moment before the old Witcher returns and efficiently wraps up the bard's hand tightly to stop the bleeding from getting worse. Pleased with his work, Vesemir ruffles Jaskier's hair and smirks when the bard squawks indignantly and shoos his hand away, the two of them settling into an easy silence as they prepare food.

Not long after the meal was set on the table, each plate piled high with the food, there was a loud cursing and thumping feet that made Jaskier grin and giggle while Vesemir simply rolled his eyes. Eskel and Lambert came crashing into the hall, looking around wildly till they saw Jaskier and rushed him, squishing the bard between them. 

"Why didn't you wake us?" Lambert growled at him and Eskel squeezed the bard tighter. 

"You both looked too peaceful, and it's not like I was being careful when crawling out from between you both." Jaskier teased and they both colored with embarrassment when Vesemir lifted a brow at them. "We made food, go eat." Jaskier shooed the Witcher's to the table and sat them down, the boys digging into their meals and groaning as flavors burst across their tongues then dove back in for the rest. 

"So, Vesemir," Jaskier said, sitting across from the boys and looking at the old Witcher. "The room we picked only needs a little bit more wall work that can be done today, I was thinking to start with the west wall? That giant hole does no one any justice." Jaskier said and Lambert choked on his food while Eskel snickered and Vesemir grinned.

"That sounds like an excellent start, lad." Vesemir agreed and Jaskier preened, digging into his own food finally. "I have also been meaning to ask you, Jaskier," Vesemir said and Jaskier peeked at him. "We are needing to stalk up on the meat stores for winter, would you mind…" Vesemir's voice trailed off and he waved his hands to the sides and Jaskier smiled wide.

"I'd be happy to help," Jaskier says happily and Eskel snorts.

"Not to mention he somehow brings home the biggest shit," Lambert said, Eskel nodding in agreement. "We still have some meat from the fucking buck." 

"Buck?" Vesemir tilted his head, looking at Jaskier. 

"Yeah, you really thought all that venison was hunted by us?" Eskel asked with a scoff and grin, making Jaskier's cheeks color bright pink, and Vesemir grinned.

"How about I make you a deal, Jaskier." The bard perked up at Vesemir's words. "You get started on hunting after food while the boys and I will finish the repairs for your room. Tonight you can pick through all the furniture and pick whatever you want."

Jaskier's mouth fell open and he looked at the younger Witchers, each one wearing a smug smirk, and he quickly looked back at Vesemir. 

"Wow, okay. I can do that. Uhmm… Is there a cart or something I can use?" Jaskier asked with a small tilt of his head. "I can bring back more at a time if I have something to put it on." Vesemir hummed quietly at those words, thinking.

"There should be one round back, behind the stables. Should work fine." Jaskier smiled wide. "There are hanging racks near the south side where you can set the things you catch to bleed and prep." Jaskier nodded quickly, still smiling, and quickly dove into his food and scarfed it down like a wolf. 

Jaskier investigated the cart as soon as he finished cleaning up after his meal, leaving the Witcher's laughing at him and his excitement as he sprinted from the hall. It was in fine enough shape to use and Jaskier made mental notes to ask one of the Witcher's to strengthen a few parts of it, but for today it would be perfect. As he pulled the cart along, he looked up to see Lambert waving at him from one of the windows and he smiled wide, waving back, and lambert chuckled as Jaskier bounced away with his cart.

The Witcher's worked for part of the morning in Jaskier's room, patching holes in the walls and ceiling, Eskel almost choking to death as he cleaned out the fireplace. Leaving the room to set once they were all finished, Eskel and Lambert collected materials to pile near the west wall, both Witcher's pausing when they caught a whiff of blood on the air and quickly abandoned their work to investigate. They came about to the south side, staring in awe at the collection of game now hanging from the racks, everything from rabbit and pheasant to boar and deer, Lambert and Eskel shared a look the youngest Witcher whistling low under his breath and Eskel smirked as the two of them got back to their own task. 

Under the sun, even though they were in the mountains and winter air was crisp and chilled to the bone, Eskel and Lambert worked on the hole without their shirts, working up a sweat as they lifted away ruined stone to be replaced with new. Jaskier was returning with a third cartload and paused to admire the view of the Witcher's, muscles straining as they lifted heavier stone and wood planks, he quickly shook his head and scolded himself glaring at the ground as he pulled his cart along. 

Jaskier was in the middle of hanging another pair of rabbits he had caught to start bleeding and paused when he realized something very important. He had no space left. Jaskier stared wide-eyed at the racks and tried to see if he could fit in something somewhere else, but everything was already squished as close together as it could get and Jaskier felt himself get emotional for no reason and tried to fight back the sudden urge to cry. 

"Hey, your back!" Lambert's voice called from behind him and Jaskier felt his lip wobble with barely contained tears. 

"Wow, that's a lot," Eskel said and Jaskier could hear the impressed tone, watched as Eskel came into view and looked over everything. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, making him look at Lambert and suddenly the tears started.

"Oh, hey! What's wrong?" Lambert asked and looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt while Eskel suddenly appeared at their side. Jaskier mumbled quietly, unable to form proper words from the sudden choke of his tears.

"Take a breath, puppy. What's wrong?" Eskel spoke while rubbing Jaskier's back, the bard taking a slow breath even as more tears fell.

"Th-there's no space." Jaskier hiccupped out, both Witcher's looking back at the racks. "I-I-I c-caught more, b-but there's n-no room!" Jaskier was crying hard now, feeling frustrated with himself for suddenly being so emotional over something so stupid. Lambert and Eskel shared a look.

"Don't worry, Jaskier. We can just make another rack, okay?" Lambert said softly but Jaskier only wanted to cry even more. 

"B-but that's more work for you! I'm being a burden. Again!" Jaskier hiccupped, rubbing his eyes with his hands and smearing blood all over his face. Lambert and Eskel frowned hard, as soon as they see their brother they are going to kill him.

"C'mon, Jaskier. You're not being a burden. You've helped a lot with all of this! Building another rack is easy!" Eskel said cheerfully while trying to help Jaskier get the tears, and now blood, off his face.

"R-really…?" Jaskier asked, skeptical, and both Witcher's nodded.

"Absolutely. It would take us weeks to get this much." Eskel said and smiled still as Jaskier's tears slowly tapered off, sniffling still and once again wiping at his face and only smearing more blood across it. 

"Tell you what, puppy." Jaskier turned to look at Lambert. "What say you and I find Vesemir to show him all that you caught, hmm? Eskel can start prepping for building that rack, and maybe we can't get you into a proper bath." Lambert said gently and Jaskier worried his lower lip between his teeth, looking back at the racks. 

"Don't worry about catching more for today, there is plenty here," Eskel said with a warm smile. "We can leave it to bleed and in the morning we can finish preparing them, yeah?" 

Jaskier worried his lips a little bit more before finally nodding, letting Lambert lead him away from the racks in search of Vesemir who was found in the library, digging out more books for Jaskier, and immediately the old Witcher rushed over asking if everything was alright as he looked Jaskier over. Lambert explained, gently, what happened and Vesemir smiled kindly as he gently ruffled Jaskier's hair, making the bard squeak.

"You did good, lad. Now go on, Lambert will take you to get a bath, I will help Eskel with the new rack." Vesemir said and Jaskier nodded slowly, still feeling down about everything, and Lambert looped his arm around Jaskier's lower back and lead the bard through the keep. The halls were like a maze, but Jaskier didn't try to learn them as he tucked himself close to Lambert, seeking out the comforting smell of the Witcher and before he knew it they were in a room full of steam. 

"Here we are. Welcome to Kaer Morhen hot springs." Lambert said in mocking hostidity and Jaskier smiled lightly at his silly behavior. Lambert explained the temperature of the pools, hotter in the back, cooler up front, showed him where the soaps were kept, and also the cabinet full of spare clothes and towels. The two of them eventually settled for a pool that was a little on the hotter side and Jaskier practically melted as he sunk into the delicious warmth. 

Lambert kept him supported while Jaskier turned to jelly, a happy noise coming from the bard that made Lambert smile, the Witcher even going the extra step and washing out grime from the bards hair and washed his back. Jaskier returned the favor and washed Lambert's hair, Eskel and Vesemir walking in on them like this, Lambert's head between the bard's legs with his head tipped back and an expression of utter bliss on his face. 

"You two look comfortable," Eskel smirked and Lambert flipped him off while Vesemir snorted. Jaskier just smiled at them, giving a shoulder shrug. 

"I could wash yours too if you like?" Jaskier offered and Eskel looked completely excited while Vesemir simply smiled with a nod. They spent the better part of the afternoon in the springs, Jaskier taking his time washing Eskel and Vesemir's hair after he finished Lambert's, massaging their scalps and turning them into puddles of relaxed Witcher goo. When Jaskier yawned, Lambert was up and out of the pool first, collecting spare clothes and a towel for the bard while Eskel helped him out of the pool. 

Dried and dressed, they went to the main hall where Vesemir had a lunch prepared and they ate in front of the fireplace, Jaskier falling asleep as soon as he finished his meal, head pillows in Lambert's lap. 

"Has Geralt messed with his head so much, that he would cry from helping too much?" Vesemir asked, looking at the younger Witcher's.

"He wasn't exactly kind to him." Lambert frowned, running his fingers through Jaskier's hair. 

"From what Jaskier told us too, their parting wasn't exactly… Nice." Eskel shared and Vesemir frowned as he looked at Jaskier's sleeping face. He sighed heavily. 

"The bard has a home here. Whatever Geralt says, the bard is one of us now. Simple as that." Vesemir said and the other two smirked. "Besides, it's really Geralt's fault that Jaskier is what he is now, no?" Vesemir smiled and Lambert gasped.

"Ooo, Vesemir, when did you get so brutal?" The youngest Witcher asked and the old wolf just smirked and winked before the three of them chuckled.

They let Jaskier sleep, Vesemir taking Lambert's place as Jaskier's pillow while Lambert and Eskel went back to fix up the wall some more before it was too dark. Vesemir ran his fingers in Jaskier's hair, like Lambert did, and smiled when Jaskier unconsciously leaned into the touch. 

Yes, Jaskier was definitely part of the family, werewolf or not, he was home with them.


	6. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gerrralt… Child Surrrprise…. Hurrrrt." Jaskier panted, looking at Ciri and reached for her ankle. Vesemir swooped in for her but she only cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look... There's the Angst.

Jaskier was proud of himself, everything he had hunted was skinned and the meat was removed from the bone, the bones were then either stored to use to help season stalk for soups or set in the sun to be bleached then crushed into powder to be used with other things, the innards either stored for later use like some bones with other meals or diced into small pieces for use with potions or other things. 

Jaskier worked at the smoker for days, happily composing songs or just playing already existing ones. Changing out meats, packing away bundles of the finished ones while humming along to his songs, he was currently waiting for the next batch to finish when Vesemir walked over to him, a small smile on his face.

"You look comfortable." He smiles and Jaskier waves, his mouth occupied with gnawing on a piece of meat and Vesemir laughed. "We have plenty of meat, enough to last us for most of the winter." Vesemir said and Jaskier tilted his head some. 

"Do I need to hunt more?" Jaskier asked around his mouthful but Vesemir laughed and shook his head.

"No, pup, you don't. We will send you out again if we need more, but only if need be." Vesemir reassured him and Jaskier nodded with a small smile. "I have been meaning to ask you, Jaskier, what if the coming full moon?" Jaskier choked on a bite of meat and Vesemir chuckled softly, letting the bard compose himself.

"What about it?" Jaskier asked when he finished choking.

"Do you need anything?" Vesemir asked. "I know we've established you have control, but I can't imagine the transformation is very comfortable." Jaskier nodded some, frowning a bit, and stared at the meat strip he was now playing with between his fingers. 

"It's not great, no, but I can't really think of anything to make it better." Jaskier shrugs slightly, huffing. "I'm just happy it only happens fully once a month." Vesemir tilted his head some, watching Jaskier. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I read in some of those books you lent me that I could… Try? To do it outside of a full moon, but I _really_ don't want to willingly go through that." Vesemir laughed softly, shaking his head. 

"I can get that." He walked over and sat next to Jaskier, reaching over to gently place a hand on the bard's shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know, alright?" Vesemir said seriously and Jaskier nodded with a bright smile.

"I will, thank you Vesemir." He said and the old Witcher squeezed his shoulder and smiled as he stood again and walked away just as Jaskier hopped to his feet to check on the meat.

~~~~

It was a week before the full moon, the time passed in their normal routine that had the slightest of changes, Lambert and Eskel were slowly increasing their affections towards Jaskier, both Witcher's touching Jaskier more and hugging him when he looked lost and needed reassurance. Jaskier had even started to return their affection with his own, sitting in their laps at meals or simply using them as his pillow, they all even spend the occasional evening curled up together in Jaskier's room, the bard having picked out the largest bed he could find that was still useable for his room. 

On the day of the full moon, Jaskier was antsy and could sit still. Despite all their reassurances, Jaskier was extremely nervous to be doing this in a Witcher keep. What if something went wrong? What if he does something that they think isn't right and sees him as a threat? His mind was full of so many what if's that he didn't notice when the sun was setting and was suddenly hit with a rush of pain that caused him to drop the pile of wood he was carrying over to the west wall.

"Hey, be careful with those!" Lambert yelled but paused as he noticed Jaskier had a blank look on his face just before dropping to his knees and yelling out in pain. The youngest Witcher cursed colorfully and jumped down from where he was on the wall and ran over to Jaskier, pulling the man to his lap and holding him gently as he thrashed about holding his gut.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry, puppy. You should have been in your room for this." Lambert said quietly as Jaskier pressed himself close to Lambert's lap, breathing harshly. Soon Eskel and Vesemir were there as well, hearing Jaskier screaming, and Eskel set about peeling away the bard's doublet and shirt with Vesemir's help (they knew Jaskier loves his clothes and prefers them not to be ruined) and soon the bard was topless. The three Witcher's watched as Jaskier twisted and turned about, curling in on himself as he groaned in pain, Lambert doing his best to keep Jaskier in his lap but eventually had to just let the man to his own vices. 

Jaskier still remained close to he kneeling Witcher, but needed the space to thrash about as his bones popped and snapped into new shapes and angles. By the time it was all done, Jaskier laying sprawled out on the ground and breathing hard, the sun's light was gone and the moon was peeking over the mountains. 

"Wow." Eskel said, looking at Vesemir who nodded in agreement while Lambert reached out slowly and touched Jaskier between the pointy ears that were laying flat on his head.

"Ooowwwwww." Jaskier whines, his voice deeper and more gravelly, Lambert snorted and grinned at him moving his hand to flick at his nose.

"You big baby." Lambert joked and Jaskier opened his eyes to glare at Lambert, playfully snarling at him. 

"Okay, next time. You get to do it." Jaskier said, rolling onto his belly and just laying there for a moment before wincing as he tried to stand up but yelped instead.

"Ow, ow, ow! Tail. Tail!" Jaskier whined and tried reaching back but Eskel was quicker, moving in and lifting the waistband of Jaskier's trousers while Lambert quickly grabbed the base of the tail and pulled on it gently, the long fluffy thing rolling free from its fabric prison and making Jaskier go limp with satisfaction as it now wagged lazily. Lambert couldn't resist.

"Daddy Vesemir!" Lambert made his voice all high pitched and whiny like a child. "We found an adorable puppy! Can we keep it? Oh, can we, can we?!" Lambert gave his best-begging eyes and Eskel covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter as Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Lambert." Vesemir smirked, going along with the joke. "Have you been good?" Eskel snorted.

"Oh yes! The best boy ever!" Lambert said proudly, grinning as he watched Jaskier sit upon his knees.

"Oh fine, I suppose you can keep him." Vesemir said on a sigh and Lambert cheered with childlike glee and threw himself at Jaskier, who was unprepared for the sudden flop, and they both ended up on the ground again laughing. Eskel started laughing full-on now while Vesemir just shook his head with a smile at their antics, Jaskier deciding to lick a long slobbery stripe from Lambert's neck to his forehead and making the Witcher jump off him with a very loud "ew!" that made everyone laugh. 

Jaskier rolled onto his knees and stood up, wobbling a little bit as he got used to the odd bend of his legs. He huffed and bounced a couple of times to get used to them before smiling, at least what could pass as a smile, and motioned to the woodpile laying on the ground. 

"I know it's late… So. I'll put this overrr therrre?" Jaskier rolled his eyes as his 'r's came out a little growly, making Lambert coo over him ridiculously, and Vesemir nodded.

"Yeah, we can continue again in the morning. With your help, this hole will finally be sealed, and before the snow gets too heavy I think." Vesemir said, looking out at the courtyard which had a fine layer of snow covering everything and Jaskier smiled again and picked up the woodpile he had dropped. Lambert and Eskel watched as he effortlessly carried the wood and set it down, both of them making noises and Jaskier looked at them.

"He's freaking tall like this." Eskel said offhandedly, Lambert nodding.

"That he is, that he is. Never actually seen one with a black coat before though." Lambert said, Eskel nodding this time, and Jaskier felt his cheeks color under the fur there and he rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, Jaskier." The bard looked over at Lambert when he called. "Think you could carry both of us?" He asked teasingly and Jaskier just rolled his eyes and walked over to him and Eskel, the younger Witcher about to say he was joking when Jaskier suddenly dropped down and grabbed both him and Eskel and threw them over his shoulder like sacks of potatoes, both Witcher's yelping in surprise before laughing and Jaskier turned to Vesemir. 

"I have the two morrrron's your orrderred. Wherrrre would you like them?" Jaskier grinned and Lambert poked at his side while Eskel swatted at him, Vesemir just laughed.

"Ah, you can just drop them wherever I'm sure they can pick themselves back up." Vesemir grinned and Jaskier laughed as he bounced the Witcher's in his grip as if he was going to drop them and made them yell profusely about not letting go, both Jaskier and Vesemir grinning and headed for the door to the main hall but Jaskier paused. His attention turned to the mountains, his nose twitching and ears standing straight, he slowly lowered Lambert and Eskel to the ground and took a couple of steps closer in the direction he was looking, his nose twitching even more.

"What's wrong?" Lambert asked as he stepped next to Jaskier, gently grabbing the bard's arm. Jaskier looked at Lambert for a second before his attention was drawn back to the mountains, his face contorted into a frown as he shifted from side to side.

"Vesemirrr," Jaskier looked at the old Witcher. "Would Gerrralt be stupid enough to trravel on a full moon?" Vesemir blinked, frowning. 

"This close to the keep? No. While they stay away, there are packs of wolves and some wargs that tend to massacre a lot of the game in the area. Which I suppose you've taken most of it this time around." Vesemir smirked and Jaskier puffed a little with pride but then looked back at the mountains.

"Can I… Can I go rrrrun?" Jaskier looked back at Vesemir, the old Witcher's brow lifting.

"You're asking permission?" He asked, head tilting.

"Well… Yes. I mean… I am still an unknown forrr you. I would like your perrrrmisson to go forrr a rrrun." Vesemir let out a quiet "hmm" as Jaskier waited, watching, and a small smile appeared on the old Witcher's face.

"I appreciate you asking, Jaskier. You may go, but please try to be back before the sun begins to rise so that we can be there for you when you change back." Jaskier smiled wide, almost looking creepy with all his teeth, and bounded over to Vesemir to give him a little puppy lick to his cheek then one to Eskel then finally slobbering Lambert's face.

"Oi! Why do I get all the drool?!" Lambert yelled and Jaskier laughed. 

"Because you look good covered in slobberrrr, Lamberrrrrt." Jaskier snarked back and grinned as Lambert flipped him the middle finger. "Maybe laterrrr." Jaskier said and Lambert went bright red and stood in shock while Jaskier climbed the walls and jumped into the trees. Running like this felt amazing, he could go as fast as he wanted, as far as he desired, it was a sort of freedom he supposed. 

Jaskier ran on all fours, that being the fastest way, obviously, his tongue lolling from his maw as he took pleasure in the run but suddenly slide to a halt as a howl fluttering on the wind caught his attention. He knew that sound, a wolf managed to corner something and was calling for the rest of its pack. Jaskier stared in the direction of the noise, clenching and unclenching his hands as he debated on checking it out, he's never actually seen a wolf pack in action before. He looked around himself, sighing hard, then took off in the direction as more howling carried on the wind. Ducking tree branches and hopping over fallen trunks and roots, he got to the location easily but what he found was so not what he was expecting.

There, in the middle of the path, the lead towards Kaer Morhen, silver hair shone brightly in the moonlight accompanied by the glint of steel. Jaskier stared wide-eyed as Roach reared back and kicked at a wolf that got too close to her feet, knocking a smaller someone off her back and Geralt cursed loudly as he rounded Roach and picked up the smaller human. Jaskier's mouth fell open as he stared at the ashen-hair of a young girl now clinging to Geralt's side while the Witcher tried to fight off the ever-growing number of wolves.

Jaskier ground his teeth together, clawing at a nearby tree trunk. He had two options, watch and hope that Geralt and Roach could take care of the wolves, or, run in there and possibly get his head torn off by the Witcher. Neither option seemed to be optimal considering now Geralt got separated from the girl and was trying to fight off a wolf that was now chewing on his arm while the girl screamed at one approaching her. 

Ah… Fuck it. 

Jaskier let a roar rip through him as he charged from the trees, Geralt and the girl freezing while Roach just snorted like she was amused while the wolves all let out odd whimpers and tucked their tails between their legs. Some of them scampered away as Jaskier got closer, other braver ones continued to try getting at the Witcher and the girl, who now cried out as a wolf latched onto her ankle and began to shake. 

"Ciri!" Geralt yelled and Jaskier snarled as he approached quickly and swatted at the wolf, ripping its side open then reached for the canines maw and ripped it open and off of the girl's ankle then proceeded to throw it into the bush. Jaskier crouched low, snarling and growling at the other wolves that somehow managed to gain their courage and tried swarming them, Jaskier quickly looked back at the girl, her green eyes wide with fear but a small flicker of recognition as Jaskier stared at her with his bright cornflower blues. 

"Jask…?" She asked and he leaned in close with a quiet comforting rumble.

"He can move fasterrr if you are not herrre." He spoke quietly, keeping an ear out. Jaskier recognizing the tall tell of Geralt switching his blades from steel to silver.

"H-he was taking me to Kaer Morhen, to keep m-me safe," Ciri said and Jaskier nodded, crouching lower and leaned towards her. She caught on quickly, climbing onto Jaskier's back and once she was secure he stood and snarled at the pack of wolves around them to make them cower enough that he had a clear path threw them. 

"Ciri!" Geralt yelled again but Jaskier just ran past him with the princess on his back, her little fingers clutching the fur tightly and hugging her legs around his waist as best she could to keep her grip and he just ran. He could hear Geralt cursing behind him and a noise he didn't recognize till too late. He cried out as something pierced his shoulder and Ciri cried out as she gripped at it, Geralt had _shot him_ with a bolt from his crossbow, and judging by the pain now spreading through his shoulder, it was doused in Cursed One's oil. He could hear Geralt kicking Roach into a sprint, good, that meant he was away from the pack and now following after him. 

Jaskier felt Ciri trying to tug on the bolt in his shoulder, but it was too lodged in his muscle for her to pull out and the sight of Kaer Morhen was never more welcoming. Jaskier jumped onto the wall beside the main gate, looking over his shoulder to see Geralt still a good pace away but gaining, Jaskier growled and climbed over the wall, managing to get to the courtyard before collapsing onto the ground. 

"Jaskier. Jaskier! Get up!" Ciri screamed, drawing the attention of the Witcher's inside who were now rushing towards them.

"What the ever-loving fuck?!" Lambert, so eloquent, rushed to Jaskier first and the bard let out a pained whimper.

"Gerrralt… Child Surrrprise…. Hurrrrt." Jaskier panted, looking at Ciri and reached for her ankle. Vesemir swooped in for her but she only cried.

"No! He got shot!" Ciri cried and Eskel looked at where Ciri was pointing and glared at the bolt sticking from his shoulder. The scarred Witcher quickly wretched the bolt free, causing Jaskier to thrash and snarl.

"Eskel! Get away from that thing!" Geralt's voice boomed, everyone turning towards the white-haired Witcher as he stormed into the courtyard, crossbow drawn.


	7. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you blind!? That's a fucking werewolf!" Geralt yelled and Vesemir didn't budge. 
> 
> "I am well away what he is, Geralt. Put the crossbow away." Vesemir ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Poll at the end of the chapter!! Leave your thoughts in the comments!!

everyone stared at Geralt with wide eyes, the white-haired Witcher heaving for breath as he kept the crossbow trained on Jaskier.

"I said get away!" Geralt yelled and Eskel held up his hands, refusing to move from his place next to the werewolf and revealing the bolt in his grip. The sight of it seemed to make Geralt angrier, his lips now pulling back into a vicious snarl. Lambert had pulled Ciri about, tucking her to his side as he glared at Geralt while Vesemir stood tall and stared at the Witcher.

"Put it away, Geralt," Vesemir said sternly and Geralt only growled.

"Are you blind!? That's a fucking werewolf!" Geralt yelled and Vesemir didn't budge. 

"I am well away what he is, Geralt. Put the crossbow away." Vesemir ordered but Geralt didn't do it, his gaze narrowing on the werewolf. "Put it down, Geralt!" Vesemir yelled, it only made Geralt flinch, not hearing Vesemir raise his voice in a long time, but he still didn't move. 

"Why are you protecting that… That…" Lambert's eyes narrowed on Geralt. "That Monster?!" Geralt yelled.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Eskel muttered as Jaskier's entire body started trembling and the large werewolf curled in on himself, a low whimper now leaving him. Geralt was stunned by the reaction but didn't have time to process it as the crossbow in his hand was taken away and Vesemir's fist was suddenly colliding with his jaw hard enough to knock the white-haired Witcher back on his ass. 

"You will not refer to him as a monster! Not now, not ever!" Vesemir roared and Geralt stared up at his mentor, holding his jaw. 

"Vesemir!" Lambert's voice drew their attention, the youngest Witcher looking at the sky and watching it brighten, Jaskier's body convulsing as he whimpered and snarled in pain. The change back was much faster, it looked less painful too, and when the sun peeked over the horizon Jaskier's human body was sprawled across Lambert's lap and Geralt stared, horrified.

"But that… He… What the fuck!?" He yelled and looked at Vesemir but the old Witcher ignored him. 

"Lambert, get him inside and start treating him. He can burn off the poison naturally over time but let's give a hand. Eskel, take the girl and tend to her ankle." Vesemir ordered and the two moved immediately, only then did Vesemir look back at Geralt. "Wise up, Geralt. Or I will personally make this a very, _very_ , difficult winter for you." 

Geralt watched as Vesemir turned and left, running after the others. What the fuck just happened? Why was Jaskier a werewolf? Was he always a werewolf? No… That's not possible, he would have noticed. Right…?   
Geralt shook his head and got to his feet, turning round to see Roach meandering about the courtyard and nibbling on bits of grass that still grew and he sighed, moving over to her Geralt grabbed her reins and lead her into the stables and tended her, making sure she was comfortable before finally heading inside. 

He could hear Ciri whining as Eskel talked her through what he was doing, the young girl yelping when Eskel put on a salve to help fight infection and actually hit the scarred Witcher over the head and made him laugh quietly. Lambert and Vesemir fussed over Jaskier, the bard curled up tightly on Lambert's lap, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and eyes shut tight, his hands fisted in Lambert's top. When Geralt came into view, Lambert snarled and growled at him when the white-haired Witcher got too close for his liking and made Vesemir look at him with an unimpressed glare. 

"I… I didn't…" Geralt tried but his voice was clogged, his eyes dropping to the floor as he flexed his fists at his sides. 

"Didn't what? Think?" Lambert asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You never fucking do!" Geralt flinched at that, still staring at the floor, his fists now clenched at his sides as he tries to think of his words.

"Lm'b'rt…" Jaskier's voice made all of them look up, the bard shivering hard in Lambert's lap. "Isss Okay." The bard did his best to smile, but it came out as more of a pained grimace and Lambert frowned hard as he hugged the man closer to him and rubbed at his arms and back as if that would stop the shivering. 

"It's not okay." Lambert hissed, pressing Jaskier's face to his neck and letting the bard bury his face into the warm skin. "He keeps fucking hurting you for no gods damn fucking reason!" Lambert growled and glared at Geralt who had returned to staring at the floor. Vesemir rolled his eyes at Geralt's behavior and grabbed a motor and pistil and handed them to Geralt along with some herbs.

"Grind those finely then mix it with something to make a salve," Vesemir said, kinder than before, and Geralt quickly got to work. Finding a place nearby to do his work. Lambert glared at him all the while and Eskel finally rejoined them with a girl on his arm, her bright green eyes staring at everyone. 

"Witcher's of all kinds, may I introduce Geralt's Child of Surprise, Cirilla," Eskel said exaggeratedly, making the girl giggle as Lambert smiled and Vesemir rolled his eyes.

"Is Jaskier going to be okay?" She asks and everyone's eyes were drawn to the shivering bard, Geralt appearing next to Vesemir and gives him his finished product. The old Witcher gave the salve a quick smell, eyeing Geralt, and deemed it was good and not tampered with and proceeded to smear the concoction across the hole the bolt made. It made Jaskier cry out, Lambert holding tight to him as the bard tried to get away from the sudden burning sensation, Vesemir continued to rub the salve in until it was all gone, the bard crying and yelling as he tried to get away from it. 

Ciri frowned and pressed herself to Eskel, hiding her face in his shoulder and covered her ears. The scarred Witcher frowned and looked at Geralt.

"What say you and I find a room for this lovely girl, hmm?" Eskel asked Geralt and he nodded, giving one last look to Jaskier before following Eskel. It took them a surprisingly short time before Ciri decided she wanted a room close to Jaskier and Geralt, the room she picked needing minor fixes, but for now, she would stay with Geralt if she wished and she expressed her desire to stay with Jaskier some times too. 

"How do you know the bard, Ciri?" Geralt asked and Ciri puffed her cheeks out.

"He spent winter in Cintra, duh." She said like it was obvious while Eskel set her down on Geralt's bed, hiding his grin. 

"He… What now?" Geralt asked stupidly, staring at Ciri who just nodded.

"Yup! Every year since I can remember! Jaskier was always there, even if grandmother didn't like him a lot, grandfather always did." She nods again, watching as Eskel stoked the fire and lit it with Igni. Geralt just stood there, stupid, staring at nothing.

"Come on, brother. Let's let the little one get sleep. She must be exhausted." Eskel said with a clap to Geralt's shoulder and as if on cue Ciri yawned wide and fell onto her side on the bed. Geralt gave a small nod, still staring dumbly at nothing, and Eskel leads him out of the room with one final wave to Ciri as the girl tucked herself under the blankets and curled up. They managed to get to the main hall before Geralt finally managed to find his tongue.

"Why would he winter there?" Geralt grumbled and Eskel rolled his eyes.

"Other than the fact he was in love with you and wanted to keep an eye on your child surprise?" Eskel said as if it was the easiest thing in the world and Geralt's head snapped to his brother so fast his neck cracked and made Eskel wince.

"He what?" Geralt asked on a breath and Eskel just rolled his eyes again. 

"Listen, Geralt. That bard is something special, more so now that he is a werewolf." Geralt's brow twitched. "He fits, here at Kaer Morhen, with us. Maybe if you took a step back and, say, ignored your pull towards your Sorceress?" Eskel tilted his head. "Maybe you'd finally see it too." Eskel left Geralt on that note, walking back to find Lambert had moved Jaskier to the fireplace and was cuddling the bard close while the man cried from the pain rolling through his body and the scarred Witcher joined them, curling up close to Jaskier's other side and tangled his legs with Lambert's to make a better thigh cushion.

Geralt frowned hard, staring at the wall for a long time. Was Eskel right? Did he really make such a horrible mistake? Geralt sighed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. First things first… Apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the million-dollar question:
> 
> Do I add Geralt in as a third poly Option?
> 
> You tell me.


	8. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There be angst a head.

Jaskier hadn't let go of Lambert's front, even in sleep, the bard whimpering in pain and grounded by his hold on the Witcher. Lambert glared at Geralt when the white wolf had returned to the hall, hugging Jaskier tighter to his chest as his lips pulled back in a snarl. Eskel came up to his side and gently nudged Lambert with his shoulder and the younger Witcher reluctantly pulled Jaskier's grip from his shirt and helped put the bard in Eskel's arms. Eskel knew Lambert needed to do something, most likely punch Geralt, so as soon as he was able he took Jaskier from the younger Witcher and just watched while helping the unconscious man get a better hold of him. 

"You fucking ass hole!" Lambert hissed, stomping up to Geralt. The white-haired Witcher didn't move, just watched as Lambert came up to him. He was expecting a hit to the face, maybe the ribs or stomach, what he was not expecting was for Lambert to grab hold of his shoulders and send his knee right into the white-haired Witcher's balls. Geralt let out a high pitched yelped and crumpled, cupping his hands over his jewels and pressed his forehead to the floor as he gasped for air. Eskel winced as he watched it all. 

"Low blow, Lambert?" Eskel asked with humour in his voice and Lambert scoffed.

"After everything he's done to Jaskier? You're fuckin' right I'm hitting low." Lambert snarled, staring down at Geralt still crumpled on the floor. "He was left heartbroken and ditched of a monster infested fucking mountain because Geralt got his feelings hurt by his whore of a sorceress." Lambert sneered. "How many men do you think she's slept with trying to see if something she's done to get a baby has worked, hmm? Do you really think you're her only lay, Geralt?" Lambert asked, constantly growling. Geralt bared his teeth in response.

"I never claimed to be her only one." Geralt ground out, sitting on his heels and Lambert snorted humorlessly. 

"Certainly were fuckin' blind for it though, weren't you?" Lambert snapped and Geralt looked away. "You couldn't see the one thing that always cared about you, about all Witcher's, and for what? A woman who would sooner sacrifice you under a blood moon if it gave her what she wanted." Lambert stated. Geralt frowned hard, glancing over at Jaskier then to his brothers then back and Lambert growled. "Don't look at him like that. It's not fucking hard to connect "violet-eyed sorceress looking for cures for her infertility" with your "purple-eyed lady" stories you tell us every winter when you're plastered." Lambert growled and Geralt looked at the floor again, mumbling something under his breath. "Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you." Lambert mocked, putting a hand to his ear. 

"I said... I'm---" Geralt mumbled again, still too quiet to hear. 

"Try again, wolf. I still didn't hear you in your self-loathing." Lambert folded his arms over his chest. 

"I said I'm fucking sorry!!" Geralt snapped, his voice rising and bouncing off the stone walls of the keep. Jaskier whimpered loudly and suddenly went limp in Eskel's arms.

"Jaskier?!" Eskel asked panicked and Lambert was spinning around and rushing towards them while Eskel did his best to lay the bard down gently. 

"Shit, shit, shit! Vesemir!" Lambert yelled and the old wolf came out from the kitchens, running over. Geralt stared wide-eyed, the stench of fear and worry rolling off of him in waves and his brothers cast annoyed looks at him while helping Vesemir. 

"Can you hear it!?" Eskel asked panicked.

"No. Fuck!" Lambert yelled, holding onto Jaskier's arm. 

"Hold him down!" Vesemir ordered and Eskel and Lambert moved around the bard to hold his shoulders. Vesemir grabbed a potion bottle from the side of the room and poured it down Jaskier's throat, massaging his throat and encouraging it to go down before climbing up onto the table and bringing a fist down, hard, onto the bard's diaphragm once. Twice. Three times then cupped his hands over the bard's chest and began pumping in rhythm. "Lambert! Pinch his nose, when I tell you, breathe into his mouth." Vesemir ordered and Lambert looked sheepish all of a sudden, looking down at the bard. "Now!" Vesemir's voice boomed and Lambert quickly moved.

He pinched Jaskier's nose, placed his lips over his, and pushed all the air from his lungs into the bard. This continued five more times before the bard began to sputter and flail, Vesemir quickly jumping off and holding his legs down while Lambert and Eskel draped themselves across his torso and shoulders. Geralt watched on in horror as Jaskier's body convulsed, barely held down by the weight of his brothers and mentor, until it suddenly stopped and everything was still. Vesemir and the other two slowly leaned back, at the ready should it start up again. Eskel letting out a shuddering breath as the steady sound of Jaskier's heartbeat filled his ears. 

"The fuck happened?" Lambert growled, looking at Vesemir. 

"We didn't get the poison soon enough," Vesemir said quietly, glaring over at Geralt. "I gave him more of the anti-venom, directly into his system, spiked with Swallow," Vesemir said.

"Excuse me?!" Lambert yelled, staring at Vesemir with unbelieving eyes.

"If he was going to heal at all from what the venom does to his body, in the case we did not catch it in time, he needed extra help and since he's not wholly human anymore…" The three Witcher's looked over at Geralt, the white wolf looking away guiltily. "It was a last resort," Vesemir added, looking back to Jaskier. "He will need to be monitored, I don't know if he will have any other side effects from drinking the concentration of the anti-venom… Or the Swallow for that matter." Vesemir sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to look at Geralt, surprise clear on their faces.

"Pft, and why should we trust you? You're the one who shot him in the first place!" Lambert snarled.

"That's exactly why." Geralt growled and Lambert's brow lifted. "I can't… This is my fault. I know it is… All of it. Let me start trying to make it right." Geralt pleaded, staring at Lambert with a small frown and Lambert turned to look at Eskel, brow lifted, and the scarred Witcher gave a small shrug. Lambert looked to Vesemir and the old wolf tilted his head towards Geralt while folding his arms over his chest and Lambert gave a deep sigh, throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine, FINE!" Lambert snarled, pointing at Geralt. "If you skimp out on _any_ form of taking care of him, I will fucking kill you myself." Lambert snarled and Geralt nodded quickly. 

"Of course. I'll look after him!" Geralt said quickly. 

"I'll sit with him for a while," Vesemir said and Lambert scowled, chewing the inside of his cheek, before relenting. He sighed and turned to Jaskier, brushing his hand across the bard's hair and presses their foreheads together while Eskel takes Jaskier's hand in his and places his lips against the knuckles. Geralt watched in amazement. 

How long had the bard been here that he's already so close to his brothers? So close to Vesemir? Geralt grabbed a chair from the far side of the room and moved it closer, sitting down close to Jaskier so he could listen easily to the bard's heartbeat and breathing. Eskel walked around the table and grabbed hold of Lambert's arm, pulling the younger witcher along with him after they had bid Vesemir goodnight. 

Lambert cast one last warning look over his shoulder at Geralt before getting tugged away. Geralt turned his attention back towards Jaskier, watching as the bard slept, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes fluttered as he dreamed. Vesemir stayed to the side, just watching as Geralt remained vigilant, just like he said he would. The old wolf watched as Geralt slowly inched closer, reaching out carefully and took Jaskier's hand into his, tenderly flipping it around in his so he could rub the pads of his thumbs across Jaskier's palm.

"I'm sorry, Jask." Geralt whispered quietly, staring at Jaskier's face. "So very sorry. For everything. For the djinn, for Yennefer… For the mountain." Geralt huffed. "You can't hear me… But I'll tell you again when you wake up because you have to." Geralt said quietly, pulling Jaskier's hand up to his mouth and placed his lips on top of the bard's fingertips, his golden gaze never leaving Jaskier's sleeping face.


	9. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! I'm not dead!
> 
> Here's a chapter.

As soon as light filtered into the room, Geralt was less than surprised when Lambert came bursting into the room immediately went to Jaskier's side, checking over the bard for any sign of lack of care and cast a glare over towards Geralt when he found none. 

"I see you actually did what you said." Lambert growled and Geralt rolled his eyes.

"I said I would, Lambert." Geralt said back with mild irritation at his brother and Lambert went back to making sure that Jaskier was comfortable. 

"How is he?" Eskel's voice made Geralt jump slightly and Lambert peek over towards the scarred Witcher. Geralt watched as his brother moved about and stood next to Lambert, the two Witcher's tucking in Jaskier's blanket and fluffing his pillow so that he was comfortable even in his sleep and Geralt's brow lifted ever so slightly. 

"You love him." Geralt blurts out and both his brothers freeze. Lambert and Eskel exchange a look with one another before looking over at Geralt and the white-haired Witcher blinks in surprise at the shocked expressions on his brother's faces. "You… Don't love him?" Geralt asked hesitantly.

"Fuck…" Lambert growls and looks back at Eskel who looks away like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. 

"Did we…?" Lambert hissed quietly and Eskel tries to look further away while giving a sharp nod and Lambert groans while leaning forward and laying his head on Jaskier's arm and sinking to his knees and Eskel makes a small breathy noise that sounds almost like a laugh. Geralt stares between the two of them in utter confusion. 

"What's going on here?" Vesemir's voice drew Geralt's attention and he frowned, motioning towards his brothers. 

"I broke them?" Geralt questioned and Vesemir's brow shot to his hairline and looked to his other pups. 

"How'd you break them?" Vesemir asks and Geralt shrugs with one shoulder. 

"I… I sort of just… said that they loved him." Geralt said. "I did not think it was true." Geralt added, looking at his brother's while they both tried their best not to be so obvious about their continued fiddling with Jaskier's blanket and pillow.

"Finally realized it then, did you?" Vesemir asked and all his pupa snapped their attention to him and the old wolf scoffed. "You boys look at that boy like he hung the fuckin' moon. Lycan or not, he's pack to you boys, and me. I just don't want to get my dick wet with him." Vesemir said and the three Witcher's groaned. "Oh, get over it, it's not like I'm lying." Vesemir grinned with a roll of his eyes while his pups continued to groan and be dramatic. 

"That is never going to leave my mind now." Lambert groaned and Eskel smirked while Geralt just groaned again and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"You'll be fine, pup." Vesemir ginned in response to Lambert's words and the young wolf just rolled his eyes and smiled as he leaned over Jaskier again and brushed some of his hair from his face. A light set of footsteps approaching the door made all of them look up just in time to see Ciri stumbling into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sleep well, cub?" Vesemir asked her and Ciri smiled tiredly but gave a small nod. Geralt waved her over, pulling her onto his lap and she covered a yawn.

"How's Jaskier?" Ciri asked sleepily and Geralt gave a weak smile. 

"He's doing just fine, cub." Eskel answered for them, the scarred Witcher now taking a seat near the end of the bed and gently rubbing the bards leg. 

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Ciri asked and all the Witcher's shared a look before Vesemir sighed heavily. 

"He…" Vesemir started but stopped, sighing. 

"His heart stopped last night after we set you in bed." Geralt said, a frown on his face, Ciri gasped loudly. 

"Is it… Is it because of the poison…?" Ciri asked, looking at Geralt, and the Witcher frowned hard and stared at the floor and that was all the answer she needed. Ciri stared at him for a long time before letting out a quiet noise, shifting her gaze to Jaskier and watched as Lambert and Eskel kept their attention on the bard. 

"How is your ankle, little cub?" Vesemir asked and Ciri looked down at her ankle, wiggling it about tenderly.

"It's sore." She said and Vesemir nods, moving across the room and gently brushing his hand over Ciri's hair. 

"Let me get you some tea, not the best-tasting thing but it will help with the pain." Vesemir said and chuckled when Ciri scrunched up her nose but nodded all the same. Geralt released his hold of the girl when Vesemir pulled her to him, hoisting the young cub into his arms and carrying her to the kitchens.

"Do you… Will he wake up?" Lambert asked weakly when Vesemir was out of earshot, a wounded noise leaving Eskel and the younger wolf let out a weak whimper when he felt Eskel's body press against his back. 

"He'll wake, Lamb… He's a strong guy." Eskel spoke weakly and Lambert could only nod, continuing to run his fingers across Jaskier's hair. 

Geralt felt his heart shatter as he watched his brothers. He did this to them, he was careless, he let himself panic when he and Ciri were attacked on the path. They were so close to the keep that he pushed them through the night when he knew they should have made camp, he should have paid better attention to when the girl jumped on Jaskier's back willingly. 

"Geralt?" Eskel's voice snapped him from his thoughts and Geralt looked up to see identical pairs of golden eyes staring at him in surprise. Something wet falling on his hand made his brow twitch and he looked down at his hand and stare at the droplet of water, it smelt like salt, and Geralt frowned as he lifted a hand to touch his face. A surprised noise left his throat when he felt the wet tracks on his face and he looked back at his brothers when a wounded noise left him.

Geralt was now aware of his tears, of the pain, he caused his family, the pain he's caused the bard. His bard. His first and only real friend, the only one who tried looking out for Geralt even when the world was trying to kill the Witcher. Geralt covered his face with his hands, trying to ignore the onslaught of emotion filling his chest.

Both Eskel and Lambert watched in shock as Geralt started crying, his shoulders beginning to shake as the odd wounded noise leaves his throat. The two Witcher's shared a look and Eskel slipped from the bed and moved over to Geralt, kneeling in front of him, Eskel placed his hand on Geralt's knees and squeezed gently. 

"Geralt?" Eskel prodded gently and Geralt let out the most wounded, pathetic, noise either wolf has ever heard from him. Geralt removed his hands and stared at Eskel, his eyes red-rimmed and tears covering his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Geralt babbled and Eskel stared in shock. "I'm sorry. Sorry. I didn't… I never meant…" Geralt continued to babble and Eskel snapped out of his surprise and started to gently shush the white-haired Witcher. 

"It's okay, Geralt. Calm down, just breath." Eskel said gently, looking over his shoulder a moment at Lambert and they both shared a small nod. Eskel took Geralt's hands into his and began to pull him to his feet while Lambert pulled Jaskier closer to the middle of the small bed and Eskel pulled Geralt over to it. "Come on, Geralt. Let's all crawl in with Jaskier, hmm? Give him some comfort?" Eskel said softly and Geralt let out yet another wounded noise and tried pulling away. 

"Won't want… He won't…" Geralt tried but Lambert reached across Jaskier and Eskel and took hold of Geralt's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Get over yourself, Geralt. Come on, he'll want all of us here." Lambert said and Geralt whined again, making one last attempt. 

"Won't fit." Geralt spoke weakly and Lambert rolled his eyes again and laid down better next to Jaskier and pulled the bard so that the smaller man was mostly on top of him and Eskel smirked. Eskel climbed into the bed and pulled Geralt with him, laying down so that they were all tangled together. Geralt found himself laying mostly on top of Eskel with his head pillowed on his shoulder, reaching over hesitantly and laying his fingers over Jaskier's. He was still crying, surprising himself and his brothers still with not only the fact he was crying but the quantity, his eyes quickly going red and puffy and he curled one of his fingers around Jaskier's while silently praying to all the gods he's never truly believed in that Jaskier would wake up soon.

He needed to apologize. He needed to make things right. Lambert reached over and gently carded his fingers through Geralt's hair, silently reassuring him, Lambert has said his peace to Geralt and seeing him now the younger wolf can see that Geralt has begun to beat himself up hard enough to start crying! Geralt hadn't cried since before his trials. 

An hour later, Vesemir and Ciri came back into the room and the girl had to cover her mouth to hide the giggle that left her by surprise at the sight that greeted them. Geralt was sprawled across Eskel, his finger still hooked with Jaskier's, Lambert hugging the bard protectively with one hand laced with Eskel's, and Eskel's arms wrapped around all three of them as much as physically possible. All three Witcher's dead asleep in their small puppy pile. Vesemir shook his head slowly and both he and Ciri slowly retreated from the room.

There had been more emotion in the keep in the past couple of days than there has been in years, the boys had earned a couple more days of rest. He'll run them hard with training later, for now, he has a young cub to entertain.


	10. .

When Jaskier woke, he felt hot, like he was trapped between two furnaces. With a great deal of effort, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to chase the drowsiness from his eyes and focus faster. Attempting to roll onto his side, Jaskier froze when there was a tired growl of protest and something tightened around his waist, his eyes snapping to his left and grew wide as he saw Lambert sleeping there, his brow pinched and an unhappy scowl on his face when Jaskier moved. Jaskier looked to his left, his heart hammering in his chest when his eyes laid on Eskel and suddenly a blur of memories flooded his mind and he was jumping out off the bed with an angry snarl, startling both Eskel and Lambert. 

"Jaskier?!" They both called after him but Jaskier kept walking, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in the back of his mind and followed the unmistakable scent of Geralt, a pair of feet running after him. Jaskier immerged from the keep and stalked over to the courtyard, catching glimpse of Geralt with Vesemir and Ciri.

"You fucking whoreson!" Jaskier bellowed, causing Lambert and Eskel to stop dead in their tracks while the trio in the courtyard whipped around and stared up at him. "If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands! That's what you said to me!" Jaskier snarled, stomping over to Geralt, the white-haired Witcher taking a small step back while Lambert and Eskel both sucked in harsh breaths, Vesemir and Ciri casting glares towards Geralt. "What? Was it taking too fucking long that you had to fucking _shoot me_?!" 

"No! that's not--" Geralt made to protest but Jaskier surprised everyone by bringing his hand back and punching Geralt square in the jaw, anger making him forgetful of his strength, and sent the Witcher stumping to the ground.

"Jaskier!" Vesemir scolded and Jaskier turned his glare onto Vesemir but the old wolf didn't falter. After a moment, Jaskier's shoulders sagged and he became suddenly very pale, Lambert cursing from where he stood with Eskel and they both sprinted to Jaskier, the bard collapsing into Lambert's arms, the wolf had lunged for Jaskier when the bards knees gave out, and Eskel came around to check Jaskier's vitals, pressing his ear to Jaskier's chest. Jaskier swats at him lazily.

"Ge' off, Eskel," Jaskier says tiredly but smiles faintly when Eskel looks up at him with worry, reaching out and gently caresses his scarred cheek. "I'm ok," Jaskier huffs, leaning further back into Lambert when the youngest wolf brought his hand up into Jaskier's hair and began to pet it back. 

"Geralt! How could you say that to him!?" Ciri's suddenly yelled, running over to the white-haired Witcher and began smacking at him with her small hands clenched into fists, her cheeks streaked with tears. "He looked after me when you wouldn't! You pretended I didn't exist, Jaskier always came for winter! He didn't come last year!" Ciri was openly sobbing, still smacking at Geralt, albeit weaker, and Geralt frowned hard and wrapped her in his arms. Ciri struggled against him until she finally conceded, knowing she wouldn’t' get out from his hold, and pressed her face to his chest and cried. Jaskier frowned as he watched them, shifting in Lambert's hold. 

"Ciri," Jaskier called for her, Geralt loosening his arms and let her go. Ciri ran to Jaskier, falling into his open arms, and clung to his chest as she pressed close to him while his fingers ran through her hair. "I'm sorry, I should not have exposed you to that. I let my anger get the better of me," Jaskier whispered against her hair, pressing kisses to her crown. "Why don't we do that?" Jaskier asked and Ciri tilted her head up, sniffling.

"It… it makes us do stupid things," Ciri said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

"And what does doing stupid things lead to?" Jaskier asked, smiling at Ciri.

"It leads to losing important things," Ciri answered and Jaskier smiled, leaning forward and rubbing his nose gently against the girls and making her giggle.

"You've taught her a lot, bard?" Vesemir's voice made Jaskier's head tilt back lazily, smiling up at the old wolf. 

"Of course. I went back every winter since she was four," Jaskier said, gently rubbing his hands across Ciri's back. Vesemir scoffed and rolled his eyes with a fond smile before walking over to Geralt to check on the wolf, leaving Jaskier to the others. They all sat in a sort of strange calm, Jaskier's eyes closing as he hugged tight to Ciri and leaned against Lambert, his feet hooked on Eskel's leg. Time seemed to stand still, listening to the wind whistling against the stone of the keep, rustling the trees, and it wasn't until Geralt made a noise that Jaskier opened his eyes, looking towards him.

"Jaskier, I…" Geralt frowned hard, looking at the stone ground, his cheek red where Jaskier had punched him. "I'm sorry," Geralt looked back at him, "for all of it. The mountain, what I said, I didn't mean it," Geralt looked back down, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was clenching his fists, "and I'm sorry for shooting you. I should have been more observant about what happened. I saw Ciri on top of you and I just… I…" 

"I get it," Jaskier said, making Geralt's gaze snapped back to him, "she's your child. You saw her on a werewolf and your brain supplied the worst. I get it," Jaskier's head lolled back, leaning against Lambert's shoulder heavily, "doesn’t… doesn't mean that I forgive you…" Jaskier mumbled, suddenly very tired.

"Hey, Jaskier, what do you say to you, me, and Lambert head to his room and cuddle up in bed, hmm?" Eskel chimed in, gently rubbing Jaskier's hair. Jaskier hummed in approval but then made a questioning noise as he hugged Ciri close to his chest again. Eskel looked over his shoulder at Vesemir, the old wolf giving a small nod. "Ciri can come too, she probably shouldn't be moving around on that ankle much anyways," Eskel smiled when Ciri made an approving whooping sound, snuggling closer to Jaskier. 

Lambert snorted and hooked his arms around Jaskier, instructing Ciri to get in the bard's lap, then hoisted both of them up and carried them back into the keep. Eskel smiled some, shaking his head before turning to look at Vesemir.

"Apologies, Lambert and I will make sure to continue training and work on repairs soon,' Eskel said but Vesemir waved a hand dismissively. 

"Jaskier has helped with that plenty, never you mind. Go take care of the pup," Vesemir shooed Eskel away with a smile, Eskel casting a glance over to Geralt before running after Lambert.

"They sleep together?" Geralt askes Vesemir once Eskel has disappeared inside. Vesemir gave a small hum.

"Indeed they do. Jaskier has his own room, of course, but they all end up cuddles in one bed or the other," Vesemir said, folding his arms across his chest. Geralt hum low in his throat, staring after where Eskel took off, licking his lips slowly as his mind wondered. Then something clicked.

"Mates?" Geralt questions out loud. Vesemir's brow lifted, looking over to Geralt.

"What's that?" The old wolf asked and Geralt rubbed at his sore cheek. 

"I read a book in the library, something about the possibility of…. Imprinting?" Geralt wondered, his brow lifting as he looked to Vesemir.

"Do you remember what the book looked like?" Vesemir asked and Geralt gave a small nod.

"I think?" Geralt nodded and Vesemir tipped his head towards the keep, a silent order for Geralt to show him this book, and they both made their way to the library.

~~~~~

When Eskel arrived at Lambert's room, he smiled when he heard Lambert's loud laughter and Ciri's giggling, opening the door. His brow lifted when his eyes landed on Jaskier, brow lifting high, Lambert pointing and laughing while Ciri was petting something as she giggled. Jaskier was blushing bright pink with _wolf ears_ pressed tightly against his head and, the thing Ciri was petting, a tail twitching about nervously.

"Well now, that's a new look," Eskel said with a smile and Jaskier whimpered.

"I didn't do this on purpose! They just…" Jaskier sputtered, whimpering more, and Eskel smiled sympathetically as he crossed the room and gently brushed his hand over Jaskier's hair, dipping down to press his lips against the bard's forehead. They both froze at the new display of affection, Eskel worried that he had overstepped but the sudden rapid thumping of Jaskier's tail making him smile and press a little closer before pulling back.

"Excuse me! Why the fuck do you get to kiss him!?" Lambert asked, completely put out, and Eskel smirked.

"Because I'm not a dick," Eskel said, winking playfully at Ciri who giggled, crawling closer to Jaskier and curled up in his lap, the bard's arms and tail wrapping around her. 

"Lambert," Jaskier called for him and Lambert leaned in close, brow lifted, and Jaskier tipped forward the rest of the way and placed a sweet kiss against the youngest Witcher's lips. Eskel grinned broadly as he watched Lambert go completely still, frozen in place and staring wide-eyed at Jaskier as the bard pulled back with a chuckle and scooted about the bed, reaching for Eskel once he was settled. 

Eskel removed his boots, swords, and other unnecessary things. He climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Jaskier, pulling the bard close to him, both of them grinning as they looked at Lambert, still frozen. 

"You okay over there, Lamb?" Jaskier asked sweetly and _finally_ Lambert shook himself from his surprise and looked at Jaskier. 

"You kissed me," Lambert said dumbly. 

"Yes, yes I did," Jaskier said, his head tilting.

"You _kissed_ me," Lambert said again, stupidly. 

"Is he broken?" Jaskier looked back at Eskel, the wolf now laughing quietly. 

"I don't think so, however, I do believe he thinks you are mad for kissing a Witcher," Eskel supplied and Jaskier tilted his head as he looked at Lambert again.

"Why wouldn't I? I'd kiss both of you, today, tomorrow, every day after," Jaskier said, tilting to look back at Eskel, a small smile on his lips. Eskel's ears coloured pink, smiling at Jaskier as he reached up and gently traced his fingers across Jaskier's jaw, making him smile, and pulled Jaskier gently towards him and they shared a sweet kiss. Jaskier pulled back first, smiling up at Eskel and gently nuzzled his lower jaw before making a show of grabby hands to Lambert, the young wolf eagerly crawling over and wrapping himself around Jaskier and Eskel, the two laughing and helping him get comfortable while Ciri just wormed her way around and cuddled in the middle of them all. 

It was an hour later that Geralt and Vesemir came to the room, the two other wolves taking in the pile of wolf and princess on the bed. Geralt let out a quiet huff, looking to Vesemir for direction.

"Leave them be, pup. If what the book says is true, we have a day yet," Vesemir says quietly, staring at Jaskier and the animalistic ears sprouting from his head. He gave a look to Geralt and smiled, tilting his head back in a silent direction to head back to the main hall to prepare dinner. They would all talk then, a purple book decorated with blue lettering tucked under his arm.


	11. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S UPDATED!

No one woke until a few hours later, close to dinner time. First, it was Lambert who woke, smiling down at Jaskier and Ciri as the bard was curled around the young girl, Eskel glued to their side. Not long after Eskel woke, peeking up at Lambert and watched as the youngest Wolf ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair light enough not to wake the bard. Eskel smirked at him when Lambert pulled his hand back after realizing he was being watched, looking away and cleared his throat before carefully extracting himself from the bed, Eskel following after him.

“Shall we let them sleep?” Eskel asked quietly and Lambert nodded, stretching with his arms over his head, making his back pop.

“Jaskier needs his sleep,” Lambert said then headed out of the room and down the hall, Eskel following after him after taking one last look over his shoulder at Ciri and Jaskier. 

“He seems a little tense,” Eskel said as the two of them walked down the halls, Lambert making a noise of agreement. “What do you think is wrong?” 

“Other than Geralt being an asshole?” Lambert scoffed, making Eskel roll his eyes with a smirk. 

“Yes, other than that,” Eskel said as they walked into the main hall.

“I believe we can answer that, if you both are done sleeping the day away,” Vesemir’s voice made the two wolves freeze in place, looking towards their mentor's voice. Vesemir and Geralt were seated at one of the long tables, staring over at the pair.

“V-vesemir! Sorry, we--” Eskel started but the old wolf held his hand up to silence him.

“Sit,” Vesemir pointed to the bench and both Eskel and Lambert ran over to do as told. “Read,” Vesemir said and pushed a book towards the two of them. 

Eskel and Lambert stared at the purple tanned leather, the large blue font in a language neither of them understood printed on the front, they both gave Vesemir a curious look before Eskel reached out to flip the book open.

Geralt watched as his brothers began to read, sipping at a mug of ale while he watched as various expressions crossed their faces. Eskel’s eyes went wide while Lambert’s brow pinched, further down the page Eskel covered his mouth while Lambert’s eyes now went wide. A page flipped and both wolves sucked in a sharp breath, Lambert’s eyes snapped from the page, glaring at Vesemir.

“What the fuck is this?” He demanded.

“That,” Vesemir pointed at the book, “is a journal from my mentor's mentor. It was written after he had encountered something like Jaskier’s case,” he said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched his pups. Lambert’s eyes going back to the book, it was Eskel’s turn to look up. 

“Instinctual imprinting?” Eskel asked, Vsemir nodded.

“It seems, on certain nights, a changing such as Jaskier’s is possible. Rare, but possible,” Vesemir said, pointing towards the book again. “Most of the victims don’t survive the turning, rare ones as Jaskier do.” Eskel nodded slowly, looking back to the book. A couple more pages were flipped.

“This mentor… He met one, and…” Eskel’s voice trailed off, staring at the page, his eyes growing wide.

“Hold the fuck up, an old mentor of the wolf school had a werewolf mate?” Lambert asked, completely scandalized. 

“He did. There are further details in the book, but I’m afraid you two don’t have much time,” Vesemir said, leaning against the table.

“Not much time? Both of us? What is that supposed to mean?” Lambert asked angrily.

“It means that Jaskier is going to be going into a heat, that’s why he’s got ears and a tail,” Eskel and Lambert looked towards Geralt once the white-haired Witcher spoke, “he has imprinted on both of you, he will need your help.”

“What does that mean?” Eskel asked, lambert grabbing the book and flipping through a few pages. 

“It means that Jaskier’s new instincts have chosen you both to be his mate. In his case, it would have been the one who turned him, however… they are neither here nor there,” Geralt said, motioning towards the book. “The type of creature that turned him is different from the others of their kind, heightened fertility amongst them in an attempt to create more “pure breeds”.” 

“Right, yea. Sure,” Lambert rolled his eyes, skimming the pages of the book. “Basically you’re telling me that Jaskier can now bare kids of species that are dying out?” Lambert looked up at Geralt, expecting to see a smirk on the wolf’s face from a joke but not only did Geralt look serious but Vesemir had that no-nonsense look on his face.

“You’re shitting me…” Lambert breathed, looking over to Eskel. Both wolves looked lost for words. 

“And he’s bonded to both of us?” Eskel asked, looking towards Vesemir who nodded, “and he’s going to have a heat…” Vesemir nodded again. 

Eskel and Lambert both sunk into their seat, breathing a heavy breath and exchanging a look. They seemed to both come to the same conclusion, nodding to one another, then looking back to Gerlt and Vesemir.

“We’ll be there for him, no matter what comes of it,” Lambert said, Eskel nodding along with Lambert’s words.

“There are two other things you should kno--” Geralt’s words were cut off.

“Lambert!” Ciri screamed, running as best as she could into the main hall. “Eskel!” Ciri limped over to them, collapsing into Eskel’s open arms. 

“What’s wrong, cub?” Eskel asked, letting Ciri catch her breath.

“It’s Jaskier! He… He…” Ciri stared up at Eskel, her eyes wide, “he turned completely into a wolf! He looks like he’s in pain!” Ciri cried. 

Eskel and Lambert looked at one another, Vesemir coming around to pluck Ciri from Eskel’s arms and the two wolves went running from the hall. 

“Wait!” Geralt called after them, “there’s one more thing you need to know!” 

Neither Eskel nor Lambert stopped to listen, running from the main hall and towards the room they left Jaskier in. Geralt huffed, shaking his head.

“They’ll figure it out, pup,” Vesemir said, looking at Geralt with an amused smirk. “Now, what do you say we get the young cub fed?” Vesemir asked, gently pushing hair from Ciri’s face. The girl trying very hard to smile despite her worry for Jaskier and gave a nod, looking over to Geralt who gave her a small reassuring smile. 

“It’ll be alright, Ciri. Jaskier will be fine,” Geralt said, walking around the table to kneel in front of Ciri, “he’s a tough guy, Eskel and Lambert will look after him, I promise.” 

Ciri smiled a little more genuine this time, nodding, and wrapped her arms around Geralt’s shoulders while Vesemir retreated to the kitchens to find food for the girl. The next few days were going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the fence about how I am going to take the next chapter.  
> However, I am going to give a fair warning to those who read this and say that there might, *MIGHT*, be beastiality in the next chapter in the form of Lambert and Eskel fucking a wolf Jaskier.... I STRESS **MIGHT**!! I wanted to give people a fair warning before I truly decide.   
> (taking opinions on this/how people would like to see it go)


End file.
